Phantom Memories
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: High School students are killed before a stage play, Phantom Of The Opera. Nogami believes this is due to Sicks, Kindaichi thinks it is a killer, but two teen detectives think it's not just normal culprits. Feat. Detective School Q, Bloody Monday, KAMEN RIDER DOUBLE
1. School And Train

_**Phantom Memory**_

Hello…and welcome to my crossover fic which, for the first time, will involved a popular detective manga, and later an anime series that ran from 1997 to 2000, **Kindaichi Case Files **(a.k.a.)** Kindaichi Shōnen no Jikenbo**. While this manga is written by the one who made **Detective School Q**, and recently, **Bloody Monday**, I'm surprised that there isn't one in the anime/manga category in , so I decided to make one to start a base where other fans of this manga can make fics here.

This fic is inspired from a chapter I've written in Parasite Eve II fic in Detective School Q (see **Parasite Eve II: Armegeddon**), where in Hajime Kindaichi makes a cameo appearance, and a thought hit me as I decided to try this out to see how the reception goes since I'm quite intrigued after reading the manga online.

I will be placing this on the crossover category, as aside from Kindaichi, I'll be putting other anime characters in as support and there'll be tons of suspense and that the villain that will be featured here will be no pushover which Kindaichi himself will be needing help.

And to make this interesting, I decided to bring in three lead detective characters to pose a "threat" to Kindaichi himself...

So here it is…

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Kindaichi Case Files**, **Detective School Q**, and **Bloody Monday** are owned by Seimaru Amagi

**Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro** is owned by Yūsei Matsui

* * *

Hiroshima High School.

The time now is 22:00, and the scene takes place inside the school's auditorium where several students belong to the Drama Club are working on putting the props to its proper place and are hurrying as they have up to next morning to prepare for the highly-anticipated stage play in their school, which posters are posted on the school gates titled "Phantom Of The Opera", and this became the school's trump card for the annual festival, and many are looking forward to see it with ticket are sold and are ready to be used for the day's admission.

The students involved are getting ready for the next day's performance and after placing the props, they decided to retire for the night as they are now tired and wanted to rest so they all head for their respected dorms. They look forward to tomorrow's play and hope that their play, The Phantom of The Opera, would be a huge success due to the casts, as long as the main casts are being played by a popular high school boy and a high school girl, both considered to be the school's idols. However, as the lights went off, a shadow looms and is getting closer to a certain room and a silhouette shows it slowly opened the door, and silence enveloped that area before the scene faded.

* * *

The next day, the student body and the club members are already there and it is already 10 am, and they all wondered why two of its fellow students, the mains casts, haven't arrived yet, as it is time for the final rehearsal after finally putting the props in place inside the auditorium. They became a bit peeved at the two students' apparent tardiness and sent two of its members to go fetch the two.

"Geez…I know those two…getting jitters is not their styles…"

"What do you suppose you think they're doing?"

"I bet they're making out…"

"At a time like this…?"

"Well…they're a couple…"

We got dorms for separate boys and girls…so how can he or she managed to sneak into a guy ir girl's "room of they do intend to do that…come on…that's not their style…they should wait until the play is over…after that they can do the kissy-kissy poo for all we care…as long as the play is successful…"

They soon arrived at the boy's room and knocked on the door but no one is answering, and they decided to call his name, but after five minutes no one is answering, slowly making the student worry and decided to tell his fellow student to get the keys. As the student got the keys to the boys' dorm room, they opened it and saw the blanket-covered bed with someone on it and as they removed the blanket, the student shrieked at the sight and ran out towards the open field and this alerted the rest of the students at hearing it.

Another shriek is heard and the second student came out, crying and screaming and told them they found two corpses on the bed of the students who didn't show up at the rehearsal, and as the student council president went to check it out, he was horrified and told one of the students to call the police and within 15 minutes the police arrived and are on the scene of the crime to look into the matter.

* * *

Inside the Shinkansen, two teenagers are bickering among themselves despite the eyes' of fellow passengers glancing at them as their bickering got a little louder due to a petty quarrel, though the other passengers opted to leave them alone seeing that it wasn't that much of a disturbance guessing that it is common for teenage couples to bicker among themselves.

"Really, Hajime…you're so slovenly…I told you that you arrive at about 7 am…now we're here at 9 am…"

"Geez, Miyuki…what's the rush…? You got constipation or LBM?"

KA-PLAG!

"Ow! Hey…!"

"You moron! I already told you…! There's a play today at Hiroshima High School and the play is very interesting to see…not to mention that it's part of our assignment! So arrival time is important! The play starts by 11 am and I want to get some seats without standing…!"

"Then use stilts…"

KA-PLAG!

"Ow! Hey…!"

The two students, **Hajime Kindaichi** and **Miyuki Nanase**, are childhood friends, and while many see them as a potential couple, their personalities contradict each other, such as Miyuki being responsible while Kindaichi is laid back, lazy and a bit lecherous. But underneath those "bad qualities", Hajime is gifted with great intelligence and deductive prowess by his 180 IQ, possibly inherited from his grandfather, private detective Kosuke Kindaichi. The bickering goes on until the train conductor came to tell the two that they must behave as it causes discomfort to the other passengers.

"Miss…please tell your friend to behave…it's causing a commotion to the passengers…"

Embarrassed, Miyuki did so and so did Kindaichi, though he continue to pick his nose much to her chagrin.

* * *

At the other seat near the two, two persons are quite silent save for a girl who is eating piggishly while her seatmate was quite annoyed. She is **Yako Katsarugi** and **Neuro Nogami**, and they are happened to be traveling after solving an early dawn case and are heading to Hiroshima to see Yako's friend. Since solving a mystery, Nogami is getting "energized" for solving a very difficult case but Nogami sees no problem to it.

"Geez…you sure eat like a pig…I wonder why I chose you to be my partner…"

"Hey…munch-munch…you did that on your own…and without me…you won't get energy to return to the Makai world…munch-munch…want some…?"

"Ugh…with your drool dripping…no thanks…"

Nearby, another teenager is sitting near the seat of the two "detectives", and he appeared to be 16 years old and is holding a laptop, and the scene zooms in on the laptop's screen where a "falcon" is shown as a screensaver. He is **Fujimaru Takagi**, and he is a secret hacker working for Third-I. He had just hacked a porn site to download some bold videos when the train's radio played and mentioned the news report of a murder at Hiroshima High which caused Miyuki to become alarmed.

"That's…that where the stage play is going to be held…"

"Okay…play's cancelled, let's go back…"

"But…but…"

Miyuki was starting to get teary-eyed and Kindaichi sighed at this but overheard Nogami stating that "this is one mystery we can't afford to miss and this would surely replenish my demonic energy…" comment, and this made him a little edgy. Demonic energy? Either he sees this Nogami as a wierdo or something feels like a supernatural thing. Nevertheless, he felt challenged and opted to go on to Hiroshima to see about this murder case.

Meanwhile, Fujimaru also heard of this and realized that though this is out of his league, he opted to go there as he happened to know that a "partner" of his is within that area, and is a renowned student of Dan Detective School, and he decided to go help him whenever he needed. Aside from being a hacker, Fujimaru acquired an ability he recently got after an "incident" a few months prior.

Fujimaru: "_Kyuu…can you hear me…__?_"

At Hiroshima, Dan Detective School student **Kyuu Renjou** is a few blocks near Hiroshima High School and he happened to share a telepathic link with Fujimaru and heard his mental call and answered him telepathically.

Kyuu: "What's up, Fuji?"

Fujimaru: "_I heard about a murder in Hiroshima High School…see if you can get inside…check out the case…you got your DDS badge?_"

Kyuu: "_Always with me…_"

Fujimaru: "_Good._"

Kyuu: "_Got your **Memory Driver**? I brought it with me…_"

Fujimaru: "_Always…after all…_"

Kyuu: "_…we're "two detectives in one"…_"

And so Kyuu Renjou, a student of the famous detective school, heads off to Hiroshima High to check out the scene of the crime and hope to see what lies ahead. The scene shifts inside his bag where a memory driver device is hidden, and is shaped like a letter "**W**" with three USB flashdisk sticks there, and the scene shifts to Fujimaru, as he hides his laptop inside his bag and it also shows that he too has a memory driver device is hidden, and is shaped like a letter "**W**" with three USB flashdisk sticks there, and now the "detectives" are closing in on the crime scene, and a three-way investigation is about to commence.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like the opening here...

While the investigation hasn't started yet, I'm sure it is enough to gauge your curiosity.

_**

* * *

Preview:**_

A three-way investigation takes place once the three detectives arrrive, and "chaos" ensues as the trio meets for the first time and it will be a question on whther to join forces or become rival getting the first to crack this case...


	2. Police Brutality and Crumbled Faces

**Phantom Memories**

Welcome to the next chapter of this fic, and so far the response is good…

And FINALLY, a Kindiachi category is now available...

So let's continue with the story…!

* * *

Hiroshima High School.

The police are gathered and so many of the students and faculty members are lined up outside as the medics are carrying two bodies on a stretcher and are covered in blanket. Kyuu Renjou is already there and noticed that no bloodstains are found, and he became somewhat suspicious as the officer in charge urged the rest to back away, and one of the medics carrying the stretcher accidentally loses his grip and released it, partially uncovering the body's cover and the DDS student's face was exposed, which shows on victim's face, resembling like a theater mask.

"What the…?"

One of the officer's men saw Kyuu and mistook him for a delinquent and began to shook him hard, much to everyone else's surprise.

"You brat! I told you to back away!"

"I didn't do anything! I just saw it!"

"Don't shit with me you brat! I'm booking you in!"

The arrogant cop slammed Kyuu against the wall several times and the officer in charge approached him and saw something fell from his shirt, which is the DDS badge and notebook, but despite seeing it he doesn't believe it and slapped it against Kyuu's face, causing his cheeks to swell.

"Kid…you do know what happens if you commit forgery and for using a famous detective school's name, am I correct? You're in a heap of trouble. Take him away and call his school…he's going to realize even underage delinquents are not exempted…"

"But I said I didn't do it…and I'm from DDS…!"

Again the officer in charge slapped the notebook on his face, further reddening the boy's cheeks, much to the others' surprise as he slammed Kyuu face-first against the wall and handcuffed him from behind.

But another cop took the DDS badge and notebook and checked the contents and saw Kyuu's name on it, and then showed it to the officer in charge in a surprised manner.

"Sir…"

"Not now!"

"Sir…"

"I said not now!"

"Sir…"

"I said can it! I'll have you off this case if you don't knock it off!"

"Listen to me sir! This badge and notebook are genuine! He really is from Dan Detective School!"

"Until we get conformation…we book this brat in! Now stand aside!"

"No…here's the phone…"

Dialing the number…he gave it to the officer in charge as the operator spoke and the officer in charge asked for Morihiko Dan, and within the next few minutes Dan told the officer in charge the truth, but despite this the officer in charge wasn't convinced and said to Dan that he'll have to go to the precinct to verify his claim and that Kyuu will be charged until proven that he is a DDS student, which appeared to irk Dan until the police commissioner came and overheard the conversation and was angered at the officer's ignorance and arrogance and publicly, and physically reprimanded the officer over this.

"YOU ARE BOOKING NO ONE, OFFICER! THE BADGE SPEAKS FOR ITSELF! THE MEDIC HERE TOLD ME THAT HE ACCIDENTALLY DROPPED THE STRECHER AND THAT THE VICTIM'S FACE GOT EXPOSED…AND FOR MANHANDLING A BOY WHO JUST SAW IT AND EVEN TREATING HIM LIKE THAT! I'M BOOKING YOU IN! REPORT BACK TO HQ AND STAY THERE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! THIS WILL SHOW EVERYONE I WON'T TOLERATE ARROGANCE IN MY DEPARTMENT! YOU…REMOVE THE HANDCUFFS…NOW!"

The cops quickly removed the handcuff off Kyuu's wrists and asked for other medics to check on Kyuu, and apart from a mild concussion he is physically fine, and the police commissioner apologized for what happened, and gave him back the DDS badge and notebook. The police commissioner contacted Dan and apologized for the incident and that he will have the officer who manhandled punished for his actions. When he checked the body, he was rather surprised to see that the victim's face had the look of a stage theater's face, making the face resemble a mask and when the second body is being brought out, he and Kyuu took a glance and this time it's a girl, whose face also resembles a theater mask, but this time in a sad-looking, while the first body's face had a devilish grin.

"Looks like we'll be having a hard time here from the looks of this…we'll be taking them to the morgue for autopsy…you may look around that school in case you might fins something…here's the precinct and the morgue's address…feel free to visit if you need some info that might help you look for clues…and though I don't usually do…can I ask for your help…DDS student?"

"You can count on me, sir!"

"Thank you…now carry on…"

As the bodies are taken away, Kyuu was given access to enter Hiroshima High School, which by then sent a text message to Fujimaru to call him once he arrives. As he goes inside, he could feel eyes piercing him from behind while some eyes belonged from girls adoring him for his cute appearance. He then went straight for the dorm rooms where the bodies are found and took out his tools from his DDS notebook to find some fingerprints, but to his surprise, there are none.

"_No fingerprints…? How can a murder be committed if there are no fingerprints? And I doubt that suicide is the cause here…better try the other dorm room…_"

Entering the other dorm room, he tried to look for clues but finds nothing, and Kyuu was getting a bit frustrated feeling that something about this case is not what it seems. By then he got a mental call and he knew what this means…

"Kyuu…it's me…"

"Good timing…we got ourselves a case…we're taking a tour at the morgue…"

"We're not the only ones here to make a trip…"

"Eh?"

"While on the Shinkansen two pairs of detective potentials also heard of the incident via radio and are here to take a crack in cracking this case…we got ourselves some competition…"

"Whatever…we'd better…are at the gate?"

"Yup…"

"Then let's go, partner."

* * *

Outside the gate, Fujimaru Takagi is waiting and the two went off for the morgue, and as the two glanced behind them, they saw Nogami showing out his detective badge and he and Yako are heading to the morgue as well, while Miyuki made it appeared that she is the best friend of one of the victims and wanted to know the circumstances over their deaths and is allowed to visit the more, much to Kindaichi's dismay.

"Kyuu…see the rather face-length hair guy? He's weird…I overheard him stating that "this is one mystery we can't afford to miss and this would surely replenish my demonic energy…" comment thing…I wonder…is he really…you know…"

"Probably just boasting…let's focus our hand in the case for now…and I think you might want to take a look at the bodies I saw…while there are no blood spilled upon their corpses being carried out, their faces…well…it's kind of strange…"

"What's strange?"

"Their faces…one is grinning, and the other has a sad face…"

"Well…better than stressing myself over Bloody Monday…I hope this isn't a terrorist-kind of a thing to solve…"

While Kyuu and Fujimaru continued their "telepathic conversation", Nogami and Yako are having their own conversation, much to Kindaichi's exasperation.

"This vase better be interesting…I really want to replenish my demonic energy…I hope this case is quite hard…the harder the more riddles…more riddles…more demonic energies for me to consume…"

"You won't get one if you don't stop yakking off…"

"Woohoo…white panties…"

"EEEKKK! That's it…I won't help you…"

"Then I'll eat you!"

"You won't get your case…and you're energies…"

"Grr…brat…"

As Miyuki follows the other pair, Kindaichi wondered why he allowed himself to get caught in this kind of dilemma. He came to regret this if it weren't for the comments…and for the case.

"Seriously…I'd rather stay home and get some sleep…"

* * *

Once inside the morgue, the coroner showed to the three pairs of Detectives the corpses which Kindaichi, Miyuki, Nogami, and Fujimaru to stare in surprise at seeing their faces resembling theater masks, and the coroner told them the initial results of the autopsies, much to their disbelief.

"They appeared to have been suffocated…probably in their sleep..but what I couldn't figure out is why their faces resemble face masks of theaters…one grinning and the other in a sad face…other than that…there are no signs of struggles…no broken body parts…not even a puncture wounds…I'm about to take their blood samples…"

In a horrifying twist of fate, the two victims' faces started to "crack" and crumbled away, leaving only their skulls and this caused Miyuki to shriek and faint, while Kindaichi caught and broke her fall, he became concerned that this is no ordinary case. Nogami rubbed his chin in utter interest and curiosity while Kyuu and Fujimaru glanced at each other knowingly. They realized that this is not just an ordinary crime, as the coroner is in utter shock.

"Wha…wha..wha…"

"Looks like we got ourselves a case…Fujimaru…?"

"I'm with you, Kyuu…"

As the two DDS students left and heads back to Hiroshima High School, Nogami glances at the faceless corpses and looked at the areas he felt have overlooked with Yako covering her nose as the faces emit smoke that seem to be a scent of burning smoke. Yako whispered to Nogami and stated that they may have to sneak inside the school later at night to catch the killer by surprise, which he agreed to. As Kindaichi brought Miyuki to a nearby clinic, he decided to go to Hiroshima High to investigate , and possibly infiltrate the school believing that the killer is somewhere inside that school.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Looks like Kyuu got a rough start…and he and Fujimaru are having a case after seeing what happened to the victims' faces…and this isn't an ordinary kind of case they're about to investigate…and it' going to be more complicated than they're about to expect…

Nogami sure has his way with Yako…until she managed to get our "demon detective" to behave…

With Miyuki fainted, and seeing what just happened to the two victims…Kindaichi is going to take matters in his own hands…literally…

_**

* * *

Preview:**_

A three-way quest to crack this case officially starts…as the students introduced in the next chapter are from and visual novel game and anime, **School Days**…


	3. Masked Attacks

**Phantom Memories**

Welcome to the next chapter of this fic, and so far the response is good…

And the investigation commences as our detective heroes infiltrate the school…

* * *

Hiroshima High School.

Later in the day, Kyuu and fujimaru are the first to enter and talked to the principal about the case and requested to let them get access to the school record. After showing his DDS badge, the principal allowed and opened the PC, and showed to them the files of the students involved in the school play. He told them that the two students who were mysteriously killed are good students with good grades, and he is baffled as to why they were killed as they seem to have no enemies.

"Here are the list of the students involved in the school play, "Phantom Of The Opera"…and they are a;; good students…feel free to see them if it would help solve this case and lead to the culprit…"

"Fujimaru…"

"I'm on it…"

Inserting a flashdisk on the USB port of the computer, Fujimaru copied the list of students involved in the school play which is slated to be played today but it got cancelled after what happened an hour ago. As Kyuu looks on, he saw the names of the students who are part of the play.

- Makoto Itou

- Kotonoha Katsura

- Setsuna Kiyoura

- Taisuke Sawanaga

- Minami Obuchi

- Otome Katou

- Natsumi Koizumi

- Kumi Mori

- Yuuki Ashikaga

- Roka Kitsuregawa

- Kyouichi Kasannoin

- Nanami Kanroji

Kyuu: "Twelve students, huh? Only two are killed…although we managed t identify them…**Makoto Itou** and **Setsuna Kiyoura**…we came from the morgue and…well…when we were helping the coroner figure out what caused their deaths…their faces…well…"

Principal of Hiroshima High: "Well what…?"

Fujimaru: "Their…faces crumbled…leaving only their skeletal faces…"

Principal of Hiroshima High: "Wh-what…? Their faces…crumbled…?"

Kyuu: "I'm afraid so…so we're going to get to the bottom of this…and we might need your help…"

Principal of Hiroshima High: "Anything…just to catch the culprit…just tell me what you need…"

Later, Yako and Nogami are at the backyard of the school, sneaking in as Nogami felt that he sensed a "case" which gives off a strong aura, and he uses his nose to track it down though Yako had to follow him fearing he might bump into trouble. As she follows him, Nogami stopped to rustle her hair though she brought out her paper fan to whack him on the face but he retaliated by flipping her skirt to get a glimpse of her panties.

WHAP!

"Hey!"

"You demonic hentai! Just concentrate on the case if you want your energies replenish…"

"Come on…just one more look…"

"I'm leaving you!"

"Nnngggrrr…fine…I'll behave myself…"

As they walked, Yako stepped on something and picked it up. It was a theatre mask and there Nogami sensed something from the mask and took it and looked at it, which she was quite suspicious at the item, but he started to play with it and placed it on his face.

"He-he-he…look at me…I looked like Jim Carrey…I'm The Mask!"

"Will you knock it off…?"

But then the mask began to explode, quite loud enough and Yako was thrown back due to the impact but Nogami is standing there, unharmed, but his face was charcoaled color, quite burnt, smoke emanating from his face.

"What a blast…"

"Ow…are you okay, Nogami…? That mask just exploded…"

"Yeah…normally the impact of the explosion would take someone's head off…but I survived…looks like we got an interesting case here…guess we'll have to stick around here for a while…"

Guards came after hearing the explosion and found the two detectives and asked them what happened, which Yako claimed that a pillbox exploded and the guards took the bait after her few minutes of convincing alibi, though no one is aware that behind a thick bush, a silhouette is seen with lit eyes, eyeing Nogami. The silhouette then disappeared after watching seeing that someone is going to interfere in this case.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kindaichi managed to sneak inside the school and though he didn't like it, he had to do it so no one would suspect him of being a secret detective as he is inputting some records in the main frame computer. He is committing forgery to make a record so that he would fit in the school and intended to become an undercover student in this school.

"_As much as I hate doing this…I have no choice…I'm sure the culprit is somewhere in this school…and to catch the culprit I'll have to pretend to be a student here…maybe I can find some clues after what I witnessed at the morgue…this is no ordinary case…something is at work here…_"

* * *

Elsewhere, Kyuu and Fujimaru are walking around the school as the place is empty after the students are sent to one building while investigation is ongoing, though they are stealing glances at Fujimaru because of his good looks, while other girls are glancing at Kyuu for being cute.

The inspector then came and called for the two DDS students to come with him as they are being lead to the guidance room where the students involved in the stage play are waiting, as the inspector is hoping that the DDS students would help in getting information from the remaining students as he believes that one of them is the culprit. As they arrived, the 10 remaining students are sat on their chairs while the principal tries to restore order as some of the students are getting a bit peeved at being sent here as they claim that they have no idea what caused their schoolmates' deaths.

"Alright…listen up…we know one of you is the culprit here…and these two are detectives…they will see to it that one of you brats are going to be exposed…"

"Er…actually…we're members of a detective club…so we…"

"What…?"

Fujimaru took the inspector to a corner and whispered to him that if the culprit is among those in school…then the culprit might use secret means to kill him and Kyuu so the inspector was a little peeved but accepted Fujimaru's suggestion that he and Kyuu will go undercover for now. The students scoffed at the inspector for "scaring" them off, and the principal allowed the students to leave, and by the end of the day, all students are sent home, while Kyuu and Fujimaru talked to the principal about the idea of posing as students , which he accepted if this would help in solving this case.

* * *

By the end of the night, things went peaceful as not a single incident is reported and no trouble is heard nor seen, but then as the sun rises, things took a different note as the inspector's wife got up early to prepare breakfast. As she went back to the bedroom to wake her husband, she was surprised to see her husband, laying still and his face had a "sad look", resembling that of a theatre mask. As she shook his body, she noted he is not breathing and is starting to get panicking. As she is about to get out of the room to call for help, something hit her face and stuck to it, and she is starting to run out of oxygen, and she struggled to remove whatever stuck to her face, but after some three to five minutes, she slumped to the ground.

* * *

At Hiroshima High School, the principal made an announcement that school will resume in a few days from now and things seem to die down, except that in the next day, the inspector and his wife are found dead, and Kyuu, Fujimaru, Kindaichi, Yako and Nogami came to the scene in separate intervals and noted that something is amiss, with Nogami whispering to Yako something that is connected to the assault at school a few days ago.

"He-he he…this is getting interesting…it seems that our culprit is involved…and is specializes in masks…"

"We're not even sure if that's the case…we should keep getting more clues…"

Kindaichi glanced at the victims' faces and compared to the corpses of Makoto and Setsuna…sensing that there is a connection between the two cases, and realized that classes in Hiroshima High School should resume so that he might find clues leading to the culprit…believing that the culprit operates within the school area.

Kyuu and Fujimaru then talked to each other telepathically, as they seem to get their first clue in this strange ad enigmatic case.

"_Kyuu…it seems that we got our first case…and it appear to be connected to the school play…the faces of Makoto and Setsuna…they resemble the ones that happened to the inspector and his wife…_"

"_Same here…I don't like this but…you'll have to keep yourself hidden…try to use the Gaia Library…see if you could get information on the cast of the Phantom of The Opera stage play…we might get some insights if our hunch tells us the culprit may be among those within school…_"

"_Got it…_"

With that, the five detectives went separate ways and are heading for Hiroshima High School to infiltrate the school as they all go undercover in secret so that they won't arouse suspicion from the culprit. After some 20 minutes, Kyuu and Fujimaru are the first to arrive, and Kindaichi is the next to arrive after some 10 minutes, but then the silhouette eyes returns, and is eyeing the two younger teens, believing them to be a threat and is planning to do something to them, though the eyes seem to ignore Kindaichi, seeing him nothing suspicious.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Kindaichi, Kyuu Renjou and Fujimaru Takagi…

The delinquent detective and grandson of Kosuke Kindaichi…

The student of Dan Detective School…

The genius hacker and honorary member of Third-I…

The demon-detective...

They're going to go undercover to try and uncover the mystery of the faceless murders…but it seems that the culprit is onto the two younger teens, and danger awaits them.

Nogami seem to have draw the culprit's hand as a mask exploded in his face but miraculously survives, and now he is going to sneak around school to find the source of these "explosive masks"…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Our detective heroes go under cover and are introduced to the School Days characters and the stage play is set to resume its scheduled play, but then the culprit makes an attempt to eliminate the detectives…and the other students…


	4. Masked Murderer Revealed

**Phantom Memories**

Last chapter an explosive mask is used in an attempt to kill one of the detectives, but Nogami survived, thanks to his "demon" heritage, but here another detective is about to get "bombarded"…

More on the students as they are about to be interrogated amid the resumption of the preparations of the school play, "Phantom of The Opera"…

* * *

Hiroshima High School.

Kyuu and Fujimaru are observing classes as the first subject began, as they made it appear that they are transfer students and fortunately the other students took the bait and the two DDS students mixed well with the other students, and soon the claim about the two being "detective club members" slowly died down, though a pair of silhouette eyes seem to be aiming for the two. One glances at Fujimaru, still holding his laptop and then at Kyuu, seeing that beneath the youthful look of the 15-year old, despite resembling a pre-teen sized teen, the eyes says he is more than that.

_"The brat with the laptop is no problem…but the other one…I can tell he's a detective…I saw him a few days ago when his badge was confiscated…DDS, huh? Well…you'll be saying goodbye to your school once the night falls down…and you won't be leaving this school alive…_"

As recess arrived, Kyu and Fujimaru huddled outside the school building and checked the laptop to check out the names of the students who are involved in the school play "Phantom Of The Opera", having learned (via inquiry from other students) that the rehearsals have been re-made following the deaths of Makoto Itou and Kotonoha Katsura. The two undercover DDS students decided to try to get more leads by joining the school play but Fujimaru opted for a stealthy approach.

"Kyuu…I think you should join…I have a feeling that the culprit might get ideas after the inspector told the students that we're detective club members. Even after we told everyone that we're just fooling around, I don't think the culprit's buying it. Moreover…I think the culprit's somewhere here in the school…first Itou and Katsura are killed off…then the inspector and his wife…it seems that whoever is behind this is determined to keep everyone within bounds…"

"I see…okay…just keep a low profile while I try to get through the school play…"

"Just be careful…and bring your Gaia Memory and belt with you…"

"Got it."

Both then went back inside the classroom and glances at the laptop where the students' names are listed as among those who are still involved in the stage play. They are still alive but he had a feeling that one of them could be the next target and had to keep an eye on them. They are:

- Setsuna Kiyoura

- Taisuke Sawanaga

- Minami Obuchi

- Otome Katou

- Natsumi Koizumi

- Kumi Mori

- Yuuki Ashikaga

- Roka Kitsuregawa

- Kyouichi Kasannoin

- Nanami Kanroji

By then the next teacher arrive and both Kyuu and Fujimaru are surprised to see who came inside – Hajime Kindaichi! It turns out that he had a contact within the Hiroshima prefecture who also has connections and helped him infiltrate the school by having Kindaichi pose as a teacher, and Kindaichi secretly glances at the two DDS students, seemingly aware that they are here to do a secret investigation.

"Kyuu…isn't that…?"

"The guy we saw at the police station…"

"Isn't he quite young to be a teacher here…?"

"We'll have to keep an eye out in case he's the culprit…"

By then Kindaichi straightened his clothes as he told everyone that classes are about to start.

"Okay…classes are in session…I'm your Social Studies teacher…Hajime Kindaichi…"

As the students are opening their books, Kindaichi glances at Kyuu and Fujimaru, seeing that he isn't alone in making an investigation on the Hiroshima High murders. He felt that he's got competition yet he is quite annoyed yet fine with this. At least this would make investigation easier.

"_Seriously…why did I have to pose as a subject teacher when I can do Physical Education instructor since that's one subject I can excel…_"

**-x-**

At the auditorium room, Kyuu went there to audition for the lead role of the play Phantom Of The Opera, which the director of the play seem to have taken interest in him, despite his slight lower height, but the teacher sees potential in the Class Q leader. The other students who are still "contracted" in the play glances at Kyuu, seeing that he will do in playing the role of the "phantom", yet all they need now is a female lead.

"Great…a new transfer student and yet he gets cast easily as the "phantom"…"

"Well…at least we can start rehearsals…"

"Who else do you plan to place a lead in our play…?"

"Students…I make the decision and it's final…"

Outside, Kindaichi glances at the scene, seeing that the DDS student is one step ahead and the other students in the play are reluctant to accept Kyuu being in the lead role yet he finds it too early to judge and decided to observe more while another pair of silhouette eyes glances at Kyuu, seeing him as a threat and wanted to rid him as well so that his "plans" would push through.

"_Kyuu Renjou, huh? Well…once I find your address…you'll be easy to find…and there I'll kill you…_"

As the rehearsal is ongoing, the other students agreed that another student, Yuuki Ashikaga, would be Kyuu's alternate lead male and then they all began voting on who gets to play the female lead role, which Roka Kitsuregawa is voted to be the female protagonist of the play. Soon the other students involved on the play are given supportive roles, but the silhouette eyes began pointing towards Kyuu, intending to target him first before setting its eyes on Yuuki and Roka.

"_Darn…of all the lead stars…why Yuuki and Roka…? I deserve to be the lead star…and Kyuu is not fit to be the lead male star…I'll deal with those two later…right now that detective club member boy must go…! I can't afford letting him live…his snooping might expose me even if he claims he's an amateur…I can't take any chances…I'll have to get rid of him…_"

After several minutes the cast of the "Phantom of The Opera" play discussed on when the rehearsal starts and which day they are to meet so they can begin practicing their lines as the director told them that the play date will be six weeks from now and thus they must practice on the said dates. After that they are dismissed and all went home except for Kyuu as he claims that he has to do some paper work.

**-x-**

Outside the campus, Nogami and Yako, are at separate corners, disguising themselves as janitors, and glances at the departing students but still haven't got any breakthrough and she is wondering when the culprit would strike and who is the next target. Her musing was interrupted when Nogami took her hand and placed a snail which she shrieked on sight.

"KKKKYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!"

"He-he-he…Nogami…two points…!"

"You moron! That's disgusting!"

"At least it got rid of my boredom…"

"You're going to lose your only source of energy if you keep on pissing me off…!"

"You humans can be so short-tempered…can't you live a little humor…? At least it'll lessen our impatience…"

"You're the one who's impatient…"

The school's principal passed by and told the two to keep cleaning and the disguised detectives went back to work, not wanting to let the principal know that they're phony workers or else their chances of nailing the culprit would go to waste.

**-x-**

Later that evening, Kyuu and Fujimaru are staying at a rented apartment thanks to Fujimaru's allowance from Third-I, and as they are working on the case, they discussed at what Fujimaru found so far using his hacking skills, but so far he hasn't found anything useful in regards to the case. By then Kyuu decided to go be the convenient store to buy some snacks.

"Be careful out there…the case we are investigating may not be near Bloody Monday, but the deaths can be considered a prelude…we don't eve know what caused the victims' true deaths or why they died with their faces crumbling…better bring your belt and Gaia Memory with you…"

"I will…a detective must always be prepared…"

"Good to hear…and call me mentally if you run into trouble…"

"Got it."

Five minutes later Kyuu went to the convenient store and bought several snacks and is on the way home at his rented apartment when he came across someone, which is Yuuki Ashikaga, and the two began talking, which minutes later formed a fast friendship between the two.

"So…feeling nervous about being casted as the lead actor?"

"Yeah…I guess…what about you? Are you okay being my alternate stand-in…?"

"Not at all…I don't mind…as long as the director knows what he's doing…and if the play becomes a success…then it's okay…you should feel lucky…being a transfer student and easily landed a lead role…you don't know how lucky you are…"

But their discussion was interrupted when something struck Yuuki's face, and Kyuu saw it. It appeared to be a theatre mask which looked like a sad face and Yuuki is starting to have trouble breathing, and Kyuu tries to get it off but the mask remained stuck on the student's face, and to Kyuu's horror, Yuuki Ashikaga slowly dies from lack of oxygen, dying in Kyuu's arms.

"No…Yuuki…hang on! Don't die on me…! Darn…why can't I get this blasted thing off…?"

By then someone emerged from the darkness and this surprised Kyuu a lot, seeing the intruder's appearance which it appeared like a mecha, its body ws quite muscular, colored silver, sporting pointed shoulder pads, wears what appeared to be a crown on its head, and its face was…bizarre. The main face appeared metallic, sporting a similar mask from a theatre. It appeared neutral, but then it's the DDS student notices that the left and right sides also have similar faces, as the left side has a mask that resembles a "tragic mask" while the right side has an "angry" face.

"Lucky you…that brat moved and took the mask meant for you…but this time you won't escape me…"

Suddenly the intruder's "metallic face" spins around, revealing that he has four masks ' a "happy", "tragic", "horror", and a "neutral" face. After seeing the four faces, Kyuu slowly deduces that these faces may have played a part in the deaths of the four victims and realized that this intruder may be connected and now he finds himself becoming a target. The DDS student is now facing the **Masked Dopant**.

"You…you did this…! Why?"

"Why do you ask when you're going to die?"

With a wave of its arm, a theatre mask flew towards its target but Kyuu evaded it, and instead struck a stray dog and the dog tries to get the mask off but slowly dies due to lack of oxygen and the DDS student began to ran as he realized that he is open and needed a cover to weigh his options but the Masked Dopant goes after him, intending to catch and kill him.

"Run all you want…my masks will fit your face…no matter how big or small it fits…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

As Kyuu ran away, he kept on swerving as he narrowly evaded the "masks" which struck a group of stray cats and he knew that he can't afford to get caught or else the culprit would continue committing more crime sprees and he is the only one who witnessed who the perpetrator.

"_Who would've thought that a Dopant is behind this…? Looks like I'll be needing some help here… and fast!_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like our four detective heroes from their respective series are getting at work, posing in their disguises just to get a glimpse of the school and how it works…and it appeared that Kyuu Renjou from Detective School Q is the first to find out who is behind the killings, yet he himself is about to get killed…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

See what happens if Kyuu would survive the assault or not…and who will come to Kyuu's aid…


	5. Masked Assaults

**Phantom Memories**

Looks like the masked murderer is revealed and how the victims are seemingly killed off…though this case is far from being cracked with Kyuu being in danger of being "masked" to death as the Masked Dopant is going after him, and unless the DSQ protagonist gets help…it'll be the end of him….

**-x-**

Kyuu kept on running around the block as the Masked Dopant continue to hurl several masks at him but managed to evade them though he won't be for long as he is running at a street with less cars parked, thus he is out in the open, and had to think of a way to stall him, but then a passing patrolman happened to be there and saw the ruckus.

"Hey you! What's with the racket?"

"Officer…that thing's the killer who caused the deaths of several people at Hiroshima High…!"

"What's that? You! In that crazy suit…hold it right there!"

"And what if I don't…? What would you do…? Open fire? Too bad you won't get to see your pretty face…"

"I'm warning you…stay where you are don't move…!"

"Make me…"

Kyuu saw a parked police car and hid behind it, as he tries to catch his breath, and closed his eyes as he attempts to contact Fujimaru via mental concentration though he was momentarily distracted by the sound of gunfire, and bullets bouncing off, guessing that guns are no match for the Masked Dopant.

**-x-**

At his rented apartment, Fujimaru Takagi is busy using his hacking skills to hack his way through the files of Hiroshima High's computerized student records to list down the names of the students involved in the stage play as he felt that there may be a connection in the deaths of Makoto Itou and Kotonoha Katsura. He learned that both students were voted to play the lead role of the Phantom and the leading lady and he is sure that whoever wanted them dead is due to a suspected grudge, though he needed to dig deeper to strengthen this motive as he feels that this is the only theory he could think of.

"_I'm sure…grudge is the reason…as far as I could come up with…I heard there are those who envy Itou because of his good looks…and Katsura killed because of her beauty and shyness…now all I need to do is figure out who has a grudge against them and why this killer wants them dead even though the two students' records are clean…unless there's a reason for wanting them out of this school and the play…_"

By then, a knock on the door is heard and the hacker/DDS student answered it and opened the door, surprised at who is there. It was friend and fellow DDS student, **Otoya Kujou**. As Otoya entered, two more followed and entered the door. They are **Kaoru Minami** and **Ikuma Kanou**, who are operatives of Japan's top-secret organization, Third-I. the skilled hacker didn't expect them to drop by and he is happy to see them.

Fujimaru: "Otoya! What brings you here?"

Otoya: "Your sister, Haruka asked me to give this to you…"

Fujimaru: "A good luck charm? She didn't have to…"

Otoya: "She insisted…"

Fujimaru: "Minami, Kanou…what brings you here as well…?"

Minami: "Your dad asked us to check on you after you sent a text message that you're doing some undercover thing when hacking is you specialty…"

Kanou: "I guess being a student at Dan Detective School must've kept you busy…"

Fujimaru: "Not really…at least it's a nice change of pace after defeating several terrorist during the attempted duplication of **Bloody Monday**…though that bitch, **Maya Orihara** is yet to be found…"

**-x-**

Back at the streets, Yako is running along with Nogami , as the demon detective senses a powerful aura emanating near the street in front, and he is really pumped as he felt that this kind of case would re-energize him twice than the amount he usually intake, and he couldn't wait to find out what this "clue" would be, unaware that the Masked Dopant is the culprit in the killings.

"Hee-hee-hee…I can feel it…a huge amount of energy…enough to power me up…be it a Sick or whatever…I'll be taking that riddle and clue…and I'll be the most powerful! YEE-HAH!"

"We don't even know if that would be the one…"

"I don't care!"

"Whatever…"

At the scene of the fight, two more policemen arrived and are opening fire at the Masked Dopant after one of his "masks" landed on the first policeman's face, suffocating him to death, and seeing this made the two cops react by firing, but their bullets made little difference as the suspect slowly walked towards the two, intending to kill them off, then resuming its hunt for Kyuu.

"Better get out of my way…I have a DDS student to kill…I can't afford to let him snoop around the school as the school play is nearing…it'll ruin my plans to play the damsel…or the Phantom…though I'm really pretty…regardless of that particular lead role…"

"Darn…our bullets aren't doing anything…"

"I'll hold him off…go to the car and radio for help…!"

As the cop heads to his mobile car and get the radio to activate, the Masked Dopant fired several of her "masks", acting as a hail of projectiles and bombarded the car, killing the cop and causes the car to explode. Kyuu saw this and had to keep himself hidden as he tries to mentally communicate with Fujimaru, though he is distracted at hearing the other cop's scream, and peeking, he saw him getting killed after being struck down by the mask projectiles.

"Come on out, DDS boy…my masks are DYING to fit in your face…besides…I don't want you playing a part in the Phantom of the Opera…I don't want a snooping detective boy like you running around…especially with you taking the lead role of the Phantom after I accidentally killed Ashikaga…he was such a cute guy I wanted to date…then again I don't care who will play the main lead…just as long as it isn't you…"

"_Darn…I can't stay around or else she'll kill me off…_"

By then, Nogami arrived and is rather receptive at who is causing the explosion he and Yako just heard. Yako stood back and hid behind the corner of the wrecked police car that is still burning, as she kept a distance as to not get heated and watches as the fight between Nogami and the Masked Dopant is about to commence, wondering if her partner can stood up to this mysterious troublemaker.

"_Could that be…the one who is causing the murders…it might be…given that thing's face that resembled a theatre mask…but how could he be causing these police cars to explode…huh? Someone's down…another victim!_"

Yako saw the corpse of Yuuki Ashikaga and struggled to remove the mask, and after some few minutes she finally removed the mask where Yuuki's face is shown, grinning just like the mask that claimed his life, and as she glances at the mask, she noted that this is the same type that Nogami found a day earlier which exploded on his face.

At the other scene, Hajime Kindaichi was passing by after taking dinner at a convenience store when he heard the gunshots and explosions, and as he went to the scene, he finds Nogami facing off with the Masked Dopant, and he wondered if the Dopant is behind the series of killings or not so he hid behind a lamp post and watches the scene with clear eyes, as he attempts to deduce if the Dopant is behind the mask-related deaths.

"_If Katsura, Itou and the investigator's deaths are caused by masks…then the one in that strange suit may be the culprit…but I need to see how this is all connected…and how the murders are carried out…_"

Then the battle commences as Nogami ran towards the Masked Dopant and began to unleash a few blows of punches, sending his opponent staggering back but then the Dopant regained its composure, brushing off the impact of the blows, and then retaliated by delivering a blow of its own, sending the demon detective sweeping down the ground and now the Dopant is about to make another attack, when he noticed that a woman and her child are passing by, looking scared at seeing the battle.

"Mommy…what is that…?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Sorry, dears…no eyewitnesses allowed…so die now…"

With a wave of its hand, two masks flew towards the two terrified passerby and fits into their faces, but instead of suffocating them, it exploded, and the mother and child fell to the ground, their heads blasted to bits and Kindaichi is horrified at what he just saw, and wondered if what he is thinking is right or not about linking the Dopant on the Hiroshima High murders.

"May be I'm wrong…then again…"

Likewise, Kyuu is also surprised, horrified…and angered…he realized that he can't stand around watching and decided that it's time he call Fujimaru and have him get involved, knowing that he and the other detectives are outmatched, though he is unaware of Nogami's true nature and chose to concentrate on calling Fujimaru while Kindaichi is focused on watching Nogami getting back on his feet.

"_Neuro Nogami…is he a detective or just a muscled-punk…he should know that he is no match for that thing…I'd better slip away and call for help…or else he'll end up as a barbecued investigator…_"

As Kindaichi slips away to use his cellphone to call for help, Nogami continues to challenge the Masked Dopant, and is toying with the idea of assuming his demonic form until Yako screams at him not to, with a good reason which he was not too pleased to hear it though he sees the logic in her words.

"Don't…! Not yet…the explosions probably attracted everyone…if they see you change…they'll hunt you down!"

"Tsk…you're such a killjoy…fine, I'll take your words for now…"

The distraction however gives the Masked Dopant time to do something diabolical and grabbed two of the burning wrecked cars and is getting ready to throw them…as the Dopant is eyeing ay Yak, much to the teen girl's surprise, guessing why the Dopant is glancing at her.

"I don't know what you two are talking about…but thanks for the distraction…and I can tell you two are detectives…I saw you at the school premises talking to some cops…your disguises as janitors can't fool me…now let's play catch…here…catch them if you can…if you survive these pair of flaming foils…HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

The Masked Dopant then threw the two wrecked, burning remains of the police cars at Yako, and she has no chance of evading them, which caused Nogami to rush towards her and cover her with his body as the two wrecked, burning junks covered him, and there was no sign of movements coming there and thus leaving Kyuu behind, and by then the nearby residents, alarmed by the noises they heard, went to the streets and towards the main road where they saw the Dopant standing there, and seeing the witnesses, the Dopant decided to kill time…and prying eyes…before resuming its search for Kyuu.

"Sorry…I'm a very private person…so have a goodnight sleep…for eternity and misery…"

Waving its hands, several masks emerged from its body and flew towards the terrified witnesses, sticking themselves onto their faces, producing malevolent results. Some deprived them of oxygen and others exploded, leaving the corpses headless while others melted their heads and the rest emitted poisonous fumes, slowly killing them.

Kyuu saw this and had to remain hidden as he tries to contact Fujimaru in hopes of getting his help in stopping the Masked Dopant. If he gets caught…he'll be dead meat in either way should the masks get on his face.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Finally, Nogami gets some action and challenges the culprit in the murders…

…and apparently meets his match as masks-induced explosions got to him as he tries to shield Yako.

Kindaichi gets a glimpse of the culprit before running off to get help, and he seem to have gathered some clues in hopes of figuring out the motive, and guessing who the identity of the culprit is…

Kyuu is now on his own…and unless he reaches to Fujimaru, it's just a matter of timew before the masks reached him…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

In the next chapter, it's Kyuu's turn to challenge the culprit as Fujimaru joins his "partner" in a series of mind games before "joining forces" in facing the culprit…


	6. The Arrival Of W

**Phantom Memories**

Hajime Kindaichi gets a glimpse of the culprit and now he's calling for help to contain the masked murderer, though he may run out of time as the culprit is on a killing spree and intends to slip away unnoticed…thus Kindaichi may be too late to bring in reinforcements…

Neuro Nogami may have apparently met his match as he get pinned under flaming metallic debris as he protects Yako…so unless he do something, his body might get scorched like a barbecue…

Now Kyuu is on his own…unless Fujimaru gets to him, our DSQ hero might become the first casualty…

**-x-**

At Fujimaru's rented apartment, Fujimaru is still chatting with his allies from Third-I, and all seems well as the atmosphere appeared peaceful while they are still unaware of what is happening outside, though they vaguely heard little loud noise since the incident took place about four blocks from where they are now.

Fujimaru: "Otoya! You'd better not cheat on my younger sister…or else…"

Otoya: "Or else what? You know me since childhood…I'm not the kind of person who'd chest on girls…"

Fujimaru: "Coming from you…I'll have my eye on you should you and Haruka go on a date…"

Otoya: "A hacker becoming a chaperone…"

Fujimaru: "Minami, Kanou…are you fine with this…?"

Minami: "Hey…if not for him, your little sister would be dead months ago…"

Kanou: "She's at that age where she can entertain suitors…be thankful she's in good hands…and it's Otoya of all boys…"

Fujimaru: "Geez…huh? Hold on, guys…"

Fujimaru gets a telepathic call from Kyuu so he closed his eyes and placed his fingers on his temple as he receives a mental call of help from Kyuu, who managed to reach him. He can sense that the Class Q leader is in trouble.

"Kyuu…what's wrong…you seem to be out of breath…"

"That's because I'm being chased…and I found who killed those students at the school play…"

"Really…who…?"

"A Dopant! And that thing is using masks to commit murders…and right now I'm about to be masked to death! Better get your belt on! Or else it's bye-bye for me! Hurry, or more are about to be killed off just because I'm being targeted!"

Sighing, Fujimaru stood up and grabbed his bag where a "W"-shaped device the size of a belt buckle is shown and he placed it in front of his waist where a metallic belt buckle appeared and fastened itself around. Then he took out a USB flash disk and the others glanced knowingly, seeing what Fujimaru is about to do. They became wary of this.

"You sure you're fine with that, Fujimaru…?"

"Don't worry, Kanou…it's perfectly safe…"

"Fujimaru…"

"Be careful out there…"

"I'll be fine, Minami, Otoya…I'll be back…"

Ever since finding Fujimaru and Kyuu alive, and subsequently learning what the mysterious, unknown organization's experimenting on him and Kyuu, Third-I has been very careful in keeping an eye on even though learning that there are no fatal side effects so far, but seeing what the "W" belts that Fujimaru and Kyuu got, the idea of the two boys merging into a single body entity, this is going to be a wild ride for a fact, and so far only Third-I and the Minister of Justice (Otoya's grandfather) knew of this fact.

"Ever since we learned that what our unknown organization id to us, it became somewhat beneficial…while I'm more of the brain-type…Kyuu being the body-type suits us fine…and trust me, these USB devices…or rather, the Gaia Memories…are a lot of help. Kyuu needs me now and I think this would help us nail our mystery killer…and surprisingly we had no idea that the culprit is a Dopant…"

Taking out a USB flash disk, Fujimaru holds it right in front of Otoya and the two Third-I agents, and the trio so the flash disk the teen is holding. It was colored green with a capital "C" engraved and communicated with Kyuu mentally to tell him that he is ready for action. Otoya, Minami and Kanou braced themselves to see Fujimaru going into action.

"Kyuu…I'm ready whenever you are…"

At the scene of the crime, Kyuu got the mental message and brought out his USB flash disk, also dubbed the Gaia Memory and his "W" buckle and fastened it around his waist which forms a belt while preparing to insert his flash disk, which is dark black in color and has a capital "J" engraved, and he realizes that the Mask Dopant is nearing him and wastes no time and gets ready to insert it on the left side of the W belt just as Fujimaru inserts his Gaia memory on the right side of his W belt. As both boys inserted their USB disks, they prepared to activate their belts and pulled the levers to form the belt into a "W" buckle.

Fujimaru: "Henshin!"

Kyuu: "Henshin!"

W Belt: "CYCLONE…JOKER…"

Otoya and the two Third-I agents watched the scene before them as Fujimaru's body went transparent until he vanishes into nothing and ponders on what to do next as Kanou's radio picks up a random distress call which tells them that a disturbance is taking place just four blocks from Fujimaru's apartment. The trio then went to the scene of the crime to see what Fujimaru is facing against and hope to see and what assistance they could offer.

Back at the crime scene, Kyuu stood still as Fujimaru appeared, though the left side of his body was "missing", just as Kyuu's right half of his body also went transparent and the two slowly merged into one body. Fujimaru's right side of his body is slowly being enveloped in green armor while Kyuu's left side of his body is also covered with armor, but in black color. Their head is also covered in armor with red lens that resembled a huge bug eyes while their forehead has a huge "W" symbol while their chest also bears the "W" crest.

Behind their back formed a cape-like cloth that resembles a scarf that I colored symbol, and their belts formed into one singular belt which also resembles the "W" buckles but combined into a singular belt with the "Cyclone" flash disk on the right portion of the belt and the "Joker" flash disk on the left portion of the belt. A wind was blowing which is part of the transformation process and the Masked Dopant is a bit rattled but nevertheless went forward and intends to finish off Kyuu.

"Come on out, DDS boy…my masks are DYING to fit on your foolish face…"

As the Masked Dopant rips off a bush, the culprit is surprised to see someone else and looked around to see where Kyuu went and is getting frustrated a little as the Class Q leader is nowhere to be seen, unaware that he has merged with Fujimaru to become **Mask Rider W**. The two stared off amid the bodies piled around them and the burning cars smoking.

Masked Dopant: "Where is that DDS brat? You'd better not hide him or else I'll kill you, you cosplaying clown…"

W (right side): "Why not pick on someone your own size, you theatre trash?"

Masked Dopant: "What did you say?"

W (Left side): "Of all the people you're chasing…why from DDS? Are you scared of someone? I guess it's natural since that's the best detective school in all of Tokyo…and they're the one who'll expose a criminal like you…too bad you won't lay a hand on him…"

Masked Dopant: "Fine…I'll kill you first…then that Kyuu Renjou…wait…they're Gaia Memory disks…where did you get them? I was not told that there others…no matter…I'll take them and make them my own..then I'll kill you…then that DDS brat..and the school play will be mine…"

W: "So then…you really are the culprit…why did you kill Yuuki Ashikaga? Why kill Kotonoha Katsura and Makoto Itou? And important of all…are you from Hiroshima High School? That's what our instinct tells us since the murders are related to the school since you also killed the police inspector and his wife who are also investigating the incident at that school…which means that you're also a student."

Masked Dopant: "Shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up…"

W: "Why are you replying like that? You seem to be denying it…then that shows that you are from Hiroshima High…who are you? What's your motive? Why kill your fellow schoolmates? And where did you get that Gaia Memory disk? Do you know that it's way too dangerous for a normal person? Surrender now and hand it over…or else it'll consume you and you lose control of your mind and body…"

Masked Dopant: "Shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up…"

The Masked Dopant is starting to lose its composure at what W said, fearing that the Dopant's identity is slowly being exposed and intends to kill him so as to prevent anyone else from figuring out the Dopant's identity and began firing several masks at W, some exploding on contact and W hid behind a car to shield themselves but then the car exploded after being hit by a hail of explosive masks.

W (left side): "Looks like we'll have to do a frontal attack…Fujimaru, any ideas…I need to come up with a deductive approach…"

W (Right side): "Let's do an ordinary attack first, Kyuu…I need to see what type of masks our masked murderer uses before I could suggest something that involves a tactical offense and/or defense…"

W (left side): "Okay…you're the brains…"

W (Right side): "Hey…I'm a pretty good hacker…"

And so W jumps out of the flaming car before it exploded and did a cross-body splash which sends the Dopant down and W began to deliver a barrage of punches and kicks, but then the Dopant recovers and gets up, firing four explosive masks, hitting W on the head, arms, body, and legs, sending the singular body detectives thrown back, and the Dopant is again in control of the fight.

Masked Dopant: "I'll kill you…I'll kilo you right here and now…!"

**-x-**

At this time, Otoya, Minami and Kanou arrived and are surprised to see W being thrown down and saw the Masked Dopant standing, looking ready to deliver another attack, and they realized the situation Kyuu and Fujimaru are in, seeing the two teens being bombarded by explosive masks as W tries to evade and block them.

"Fujimaru…Kyuu…"

"Kanou…what do you think of this…"

"I think this one is quite highly terrible compared to Bloody Monday…"

Hajime Kindaichi and a few SWAT vans arrived and saw the Dopant giving W a hard time and the grandson of Kyosuke Kindaichi is surprised to see what is happening right now and wondered what kind of criminal he is facing against, and is rather surprised to see W putting up quite a defense.

"_That thing…that's the one using masks…what kind of killer is that thing made of? And who's the one in two colors and a scarf…? If my grandfather were still alive and sees this…what would he do about this…?_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Kyuu and Fujimaru finally got their turn…and the Detective School Q protagonist teams up with the hacker from Bloody Monday to form a singular body hero to even up the odds. That's right, this is somewhat a canon-like story from my previois fanfic, "W".

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

While Kyuu and Fujimaru try to outwit the culprit, Kindaichi thinks of a way to assist them while Nogami finally recovers and joins the fracas…


	7. Masked Brawl

**Phantom Memories**

The action HEATS up as W is going to add FIRE to his arsenal as Neuro Nogami re-joins the fray while Kindaichi makes a careful observation on who the culprit behind the Dopant is as he deduced that the Dopant is connected to the Hiroshima High murder case.

**-x-**

Masked Dopant: "Where is that DDS brat? You'd better not hide him or else I'll kill you, you cosplaying clown…"

W (right side): "Why not pick on someone your own size, you theatre trash?"

Masked Dopant: "What did you say?"

W (Left side): "Of all the people you're chasing…why from DDS? Are you scared of someone? I guess it's natural since that's the best detective school in all of Tokyo…and they're the one who'll expose a criminal like you…too bad you won't lay a hand on him…"

Masked Dopant: "Fine…I'll kill you first…then that Kyuu Renjou…wait…they're Gaia Memory disks…where did you get them? I was not told that there others…no matter…I'll take them and make them my own..then I'll kill you…then that DDS brat..and the school play will be mine…"

W: "So then…you really are the culprit…why did you kill Yuuki Ashikaga? Why kill Kotonoha Katsura and Makoto Itou? And important of all…are you from Hiroshima High School? That's what our instinct tells us since the murders are related to the school since you also killed the police inspector and his wife who are also investigating the incident at that school…which means that you're also a student."

Masked Dopant: "Shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up…"

W: "Why are you replying like that? You seem to be denying it…then that shows that you are from Hiroshima High…who are you? What's your motive? Why kill your fellow schoolmates? And where did you get that Gaia Memory disk? Do you know that it's way too dangerous for a normal person? Surrender now and hand it over…or else it'll consume you and you lose control of your mind and body…"

Masked Dopant: "Shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up… shut up…"

The Masked Dopant is starting to lose its composure at what W said, fearing that the Dopant's identity is slowly being exposed and intends to kill him so as to prevent anyone else from figuring out the Dopant's identity and began firing several masks at W, some exploding on contact and W hid behind a car to shield themselves but then the car exploded after being hit by a hail of explosive masks.

W (left side): "Looks like we'll have to do a frontal attack…Fujimaru, any ideas…I need to come up with a deductive approach…"

W (Right side): "Let's do an ordinary attack first, Kyuu…I need to see what type of masks our masked murderer uses before I could suggest something that involves a tactical offense and/or defense…"

W (left side): "Okay…you're the brains…"

W (Right side): "Hey…I'm a pretty good hacker…"

And so W jumps out of the flaming car before it exploded and did a cross-body splash which sends the Dopant down and W began to deliver a barrage of punches and kicks, but then the Dopant recovers and gets up, firing four explosive masks, hitting W on the head, arms, body, and legs, sending the singular body detectives thrown back, and the Dopant is again in control of the fight.

Masked Dopant: "I'll kill you…I'll kilo you right here and now…!"

**-x-**

At this time, Otoya, Minami and Kanou arrived and are surprised to see W being thrown down and saw the Masked Dopant standing, looking ready to deliver another attack, and they realized the situation Kyuu and Fujimaru are in, seeing the two teens being bombarded by explosive masks as W tries to evade and block them.

"Fujimaru…Kyuu…"

"Kanou…what do you think of this…"

"I think this one is quite highly terrible compared to Bloody Monday…"

Hajime Kindaichi and a few SWAT vans arrived and saw the Dopant giving W a hard time and the grandson of Kyosuke Kindaichi is surprised to see what is happening right now and wondered what kind of criminal he is facing against, and is rather surprised to see W putting up quite a defense.

"_That thing…that's the one using masks…what kind of killer is that thing made of? And who's the one in two colors and a scarf…? If my grandfather were still alive and sees this…what would he do about this…?_"

**-x-**

As Kindaichi watches the scene, the leader of the SWAT team positioned themselves and are ready to open fire, but Kindaichi told him to wait for the right time to attack, sensing that there may be a way to crack the Dopant's defenses, which the SWAT leader was quite hesitant to listen.

"Are you sure about this…? That thing killed dozens of people…and you want us to be sitting ducks?"

"For now…the other one…in green and black…I think he might help us weaken that monster…just trust me on this…"

"If you weren't the grandson of Kyosuke Kindaichi…I'd ignore you…"

And so he told the SWAT members to be ready as they decided to watch and see how W would pin down the Masked Dopant without sacrificing lives. By then, the battle is now underway as the next scene unfolds and they, along with Minami and Kanou of Third-I saw what is about to happen.

As the scene shifts to the two combatants, W was forced to dodge the masks and tried several ways to get close to their target without getting hit, but then the masks attaches itself onto W's body and exploded, sending W careening against a car and Kyuu logically thinks of a way to even up the ante, and came up with something.

W (left side): "Kyuu…we'll be blasted off at this rate if we keep getting hit by those explosive masks…we need to land a blow to jolt that thing at least…and we need to find its weak spot if we are to stop that thing…I know! Quick..let's use the other Gaia Memories we brought…!"

W (right side): "My thoughts exactly…! Let's heat things up a little…"

At this point, a burning car was hurled towards the Masked Dopant and the scene zooms in on Nogami, who appeared to be a bit scathed but otherwise unharmed, with Yako behind him. She too us unharmed thanks to his body shielding her, and now the "demonic detective" is itching for a rematch.

"Hey, hey…I'm fed up with Matchbox…and neither Hot Wheels would heat me up…I rather go for Tomica instead…he-he he…"

Masked Dopant: "So…you still survive…fne, come forth and you get what you're looking for…"

And so Nogami and the Dopant began to beat each other up and traded blow for blow, recalling that he can't make use of his demonic form in front of the public so he had to make do with his current form, though it was enough to keep the Dopant on hold. Which seem to caused the monster to stagger back yet it didn't deter the Dopant from its objective: Find and kill Kyuu Renjou.

"As much as I want to stay and play…I can't afford to waste any time…I'm after a detective boy who would pose a threat to my plans…so off you go, you fool! And if you try my patience…I'll finish you off for real!"

Summoning the masks, they all formed a body-sized version and envelops the demonic detective and then it exploded, sending him hurling against another parked car and the force is enough to knock him out, and Yako went to him, seeing that Nogami is out of the fight, and the Dopant approaches Yako, making a threat which seem to get Yako's attention.

"You…!"

"You should've run away so that I won't know you're involved in this detective doodles…"

"You won't get away with this! We know you're connected to Hiroshima High!"

"How foolish…"

"What?"

"I give you five minutes to spare your blushes. Here…a token of my appreciation for saving me the trouble of finding out there are other detectives sticking their noses in Hiroshima…here, have this…this is the little bronze key that opens the ebony caskets on the mantle piece in the Louise-Phillipe room. In one of the caskets you will find a scorpion, in the other, a grasshopper, both very cleverly imitated in Japanese bronze: they will say yes or no for you. If you turn the scorpion round, that will mean to me, when I return that you have said yes. The grasshopper will mean no... The grasshopper, be careful of the grass hopper! A grasshopper does not only turn: it hops! It hops! And it hops jolly high!"

"That's not a key…that's a mask!"

"Correct…and they'll fit well on your pretty face…"

Seeing this made W took the initiative and decided to enter the fray once more and get back at the Masked Dopant before another innocent life is lost.

W: "Hey…funny-face…we'll take up your challenge…"

"You still stand…? What chances do you have against me?"

W (left side): "Looks like we'll have to match weapon for weapon…"

W (right side): "Okay…I'll see if I can hack my way through that thing…"

W then took out a Gaia memory flashdisk which is colored silver with a capital "M" engraved, then he took out the JOKER Memory disk and replaced it with the silver-colored flash disk, which the W buckle spoke and confirmed the insertion.

W Buckle: "**CYCLONE…METAL!**"

W's left side of his body changes its metallic color from black to silver, and behind his back appears to be a metallic staff also colored silver, and the Dopant saw it, and is surprised by this, baffled as to how this happened.

Masked Dopant: "How…you have more Gaia Memory disks? How is this possible? I was not told of this!"

Taking out the staff, which W called the **Metal Shaft**, W is preparing for an attack and heard what the Dopant said and deduced that someone gave the person the Gaia memory disk and the two teen detectives in a singular body are now a step ahead as they got a vital clue on how the murders came to light though they still need to figure out which person has the Gaia Memory disk and who among the students of Hiroshima High is the culprit.

W (Kyuu side): "Better give up now…you have no idea what you're doing…"

Masked Dopant: "And who are you to tell me what to do?"

W (Fujimaru side): "The Gaia memory that you're using…it's dangerous..if you keep abusing it, it'll affect not only your body…but also your mind! It'll make you get addicted and the side effects can be fatal!"

Masked Dopant: "Shut up! You can't trick me into scaring me off!"

W (Kyuu side): "If you insist on using that Gaia memory…you'll be attracting death to yourself!"

Masked Dopant: "You must know that I am made of death, from head to foot, and it is a corpse who loves you and adores you and will never, never leave you!"

As the Masked Dopant unleashes a barrage of masks, W began to use his staff to swat the masks aside, which exploded upon impact, but then things went to the Dopant's way as W is starting to stagger back with the impact of the exploding masks is starting to get to him, and realized that they need to get closer and deliver a strong blow to at least weaken her to a point where they can find an opening.

Meanwhile, Kindaichi saw and heard the conversation and now he is starting to make guesses as to who might be the culprit yet he lacked proof, and for now an idea popped into his head and decided to help W out and told the SWAT team leader to have his men fire stronger weapons at the Dopant so that the enemy would be left open to heavier attacks.

"Sir…have your men fire stronger weapons…aim at the chest area of that thing…I'm sure it'll weaken that thing to a degree…"

"I don't know what you're pulling, but I'll take that risk…men, prepare the strongest weapons you have!"

The SWAT team members went towards their vans and took out their strongest weapons and they consists of 9 mm and 10 mm Heckler & Koch MP5, Heckler & Koch UMP, and 5.7x28mm FN P90. They then returned to their positions and are now awaiting the right call from their leader to open fire and the leader gave the word, and there the SWAt members opened fire, all aiming for the Masked Dopant's chest, and while it appeared that the bullets only ricochets from the Dopant's chest, it did dented the chest area a bit and Fujimaru noticed it and told Kyuu that this is their chance while the Dopant is distracted.

W (Fujimaru side): "Kyuu…this is our chance! While that thing is distracted…let's use the Heat Memory to punch its chest area…!"

W (Kyuu side): "Okay…it's worth a shot!"

W then took out a red USB flash disk with the capital "H" engraved and then removed the Cyclone Memory disk from the right panel of the W buckle and replaces it with the Heat memory disk, which slowly changes the color of W's right side of his body, while the Masked Dopant is distracted by the gunfire.

W Buckle: "**HEAT…METAL!**"

Kindiachi and the SWAT team are surprised to see that W has underwent another transformation, seeing that his appearance now has a red and silver color on its body and now W is approaching the enemy, and Kindaichi told the SWAT leader to halt the attack, and the SWAT did so, and the gun firing stopped as W got closer to the Doapnt and now the decisive battle is about to commence.

"One last warning…stop this peacefully or else we will be forced to dealt you with the final blow…"

"Fool! You'll never stop me! I'll see to it that anyone who snoops and poke their noses into the Phantom of the Opera play will meet a harsh ending! And I will show no mercy to anyone!"

As W pinned the Masked Dopant against the car using the Metal Shaft, he demanded why the Doapnt would want to harm high school students, but then the Dopant is starting to act out of character while replying in a rather inappropriate gesture.

"I hide my face in the shadows. I live my life here is no consolation. When it's not your own!"

"You're not making any sense…"

"What does it matter to you? I chose this path and will not back away! I must! It is my destiny!"

"Why?"

"What do you care?"

"We know now…you're indeed a student at Hiroshima High…and we can tell you're connected to the Phantom of the Opera play…stop this now…it's useless to wage war on your fellow schoolmates…"

"Then I'll wage war on you since you're opposing me…! Isn't that right? Then it's settled…! So it is to be war between us. But this time, my clever friend, the disaster will be yours…"

"You know…you're waging war on yourself…"

"Now, let it be war upon you both!"

"We will stop you…but we'll try to save you…save you from your maddened self…!"

"Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror... I am there inside!"

"We're wasting time here…don't waste your life over something this shallow!"

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you...you are not alone…"

The Masked Dopant then grappled onto W's neck and started to strangle the prey, but then W stomped the staff onto the Doapnt's foot, and because it is powered by the Heat memory's power, the staff that hits the Dopant's foot causes a combustive impact , and pain can be felt on the Dopant, which caused it to release its hold, and then W struck the Dopant's chest area where the SWAT team's weapons earlier hit with its right hand (which is the Heat memory's aura is felt) and the blow caused another combustive effect.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

Clutching its chest, the Dopant is starting to breath rather raggedly and realized that the tide is turning in W's favor and decided to do a diversion in order to escape and conjures several masks to form a huge phantom-like mask that is the size of a bus and had it move towards W, and before leaving, the Masked Dopant make its parting words.

"Let's see how good you are…that masks I conjure and combined have all the explosive elements which are equivalent of a mortar shell bomb…you can dodge it but it'll go straight until hitting something…like a car or a building… given the size of it, it's enough to cause an explosion to level several vehicles and lots of people…if you're that concerned…why not stop it…? Or have someone else stop it for you…"

"Kyuu…that thing's not bluffing…that giant mask is highly combustible and is like a walking bomb…"

"Darn…you…you're insane! Causing all of this over a school play…!"

"Either way you choose you cannot win!"

"When we stop that mask…we'll stop you! And believe me…we'll rip that mask out of your crazy face!"

"Ha-ha-ha…!Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade. Look around, there's another mask behind you!"

Turning around, W saw another bus-sized mask approaching from behind him as the masked Dopant secretly conjured the remains of the exploded masks and had them merge and form another explosive type mask, and now the two masks are slowly heading towards one another, slowly pinning W in between, and both Fujimaru and Kyuu are hard-pressed and had to think of a way to get out and avoid getting caught in the explosion as the Dopant makes a getaway.

Kindaichi and the SWAT force watched the scene in horror, having heard what the masked Dopant said and now they are about to witness something that they never thought they would imagine. The SWAT leader urged his men to evacuate and pulls Kindaichi away from the scene which the teen detective reluctantly does, while Yako went towards a deep field and drags an unconscious Nogami with her, and took cover while W braces himself for the inevitable.

**_

* * *

To Be Continued…_**

Kyuu and Fujimaru finally got their turn…and though they managed to pin the enemy down, it didn't last for long after conjuring a pair of explosive masks the size of two buses, and unless they do something…they'll be seeing fireworks that they may not live for another day.

The Masked Dopant is starting to act erratic, as it began babbling several quotes from the play "**Phantom of the Opera**", and this gives Kindaichi, Kyuu and Fujimaru the vital leads into deducing that the Dopant is from Hiroshima High and is connected to the school's murders. Now all they need to do at the moment is to survive the imminent explosion.

Poor Nogami…after getting out for the wreckage and landed a few shots, he is knocked out again…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Whether Kyuu and Fujimaru survives the imminent explosion, the story will shift back to Hiroshima High School, as the detectives are now setting up a plan to force the culprit, who is hiding among the students, into coming out of its hiding place.


	8. Undercover

**Phantom Memories**

The chapter shifts back to Hiroshima High where Kindaichi decides to infiltrate and assumes the guise of a guidance counselor while Kyuu continues to mix in with the students as Fujimaru "hacks" into some info on the students involved in the play…and Nogami manages to get inside without arousing suspicion…

**-x-**

At the rest house, about 20 minutes, Minami, Kanou and Otoya are glancing at both Kyuu and Fujimaru, both are relieved, yet worried at how the two younger teens managed to narrowly escape the explosion that involves two giant masks trying to crush the two, and though Kyuu managed to use his usual humor to quell off the tension, Fujimaru is quite visibly serious as how he and Kyuu were able to evade death.

Minami: "Seriously…you two are lucky not to get crushed and exploded…"

Otoya: "We were really worried that we thought you two had died…"

Kyuu: "No worries…we're back here in one piece…"

Kanou: "Still…how did you managed to get out of the two giant masks that are about to envelope and explode on you…?"

As the rest are babbling, Fujimaru mentally looked back at the events that took place several minutes ago, and how his and Kyuu's quick thinking saved their lives.

**-FLASHBACK-**

About 20 minutes ago…

As the Masked Dopant grappled onto W's neck and started to strangle the prey, W immediately reacted by stomping the Metal Staff onto the Dopant's foot, and because it is powered by the Heat Memory's power, the staff' edge that hit the Dopant's foot causes a combustive impact , and pain can be felt on the Dopant, which caused it to release its hold, and then W struck the Dopant's chest area where the SWAT team's weapons earlier hit with its right hand (which is the Heat Memory's aura is felt) and the blow caused another combustive effect.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

Clutching its chest, the Dopant is starting to breath rather raggedly and realized that the tide is turning in W's favor and decided to do a diversion in order to escape and conjures several masks to form a huge phantom-like mask that is the size of a bus and had it move towards W, and before leaving, the Masked Dopant make its parting words.

"Let's see how good you are…that masks I conjure and combined have all the explosive elements which are equivalent of a mortar shell bomb…you can dodge it but it'll go straight until hitting something…like a car or a building… given the size of it, it's enough to cause an explosion to level several vehicles and lots of people…if you're that concerned…why not stop it…? Or have someone else stop it for you…"

"Kyuu…that thing's not bluffing…that giant mask is highly combustible and is like a walking bomb…"

"Darn…you…you're insane! Causing all of this over a school play…!"

"Either way you choose you cannot win!"

"When we're going to stop that mask…we'll stop you! And believe me…we'll rip that mask out of your crazy face!"

"Ha-ha-ha…! Masquerade! Every face has a different shade. Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you!"

Turning around, W saw another bus-sized mask approaching from behind him as the masked Dopant secretly conjured the remains of the exploded masks and had them merge and form another explosive type mask, and now the two masks are slowly heading towards one another, slowly pinning W in between, and both Fujimaru and Kyuu are hard-pressed and had to think of a way to get out and avoid getting caught in the explosion as the Dopant makes a getaway.

Kindaichi and the SWAT force watched the scene in horror, having heard what the masked Dopant said and now they are about to witness something that they never thought they would imagine. The SWAT leader urged his men to evacuate and pulls Kindaichi away from the scene which the teen detective reluctantly does, while Yako went towards a deep field and drags an unconscious Nogami with her, and took cover while W braces himself for the inevitable.

Otoya is being restrained by the two Third-I members as they too had to seek cover to avoid getting hit by the imminent explosion and managed to persuade Fujimaru's friend to leave the area, assuring him that Fujimaru and Kyuu will be alright. Clenching his fist, he was forced to hide behind a thick wall of a nearby convenience store along with Kanou and Minami.

"Are you sure this is what we should do right now, Kanou?"

"Trust me, Minami…we can't let ourselves get caught by whatever blast those four masks are about to do…and I'm sure Fujimaru and Kyuu can survive that…Otoya…trust me on this…your friends will get out…"

"…fine…"

Meanwhile, W is slowly being pressed as the two giant masks are closing in, ready to crush the "two detectives-in-one" while feeling the heat of the two masks even though they are already armored, and as Kyuu thinks of a way to find a way out, he notices that two more giant masks appeared on both sides, thus covering all four corners and escape appeared to be impossible, but then Fujimaru thought of something and spoke to Kyuu.

"Kyuu…look upwards…! We can still get out!"

"I see…but how? The masks are to big…and jumping over it is not going to be easy…!"

"No need! I know just the thing!"

"Surprise me, computer brain…"

In an instant, W's right hand went to the right side compartment of the W-Belt and took out a flashdisk which is colored yellow with the capital "L" engraved, and removes the Heat memory flashdisk and inserts the yellow one, triggering another transformation.

W Buckle: "**LUNA…METAL!**"

The right side of W's body glowed and is now colored in metallic yellow, and not wasting any time, his right leg began to expand and wrapped itself around the rest of his body while his right arm stretches upward and fastens around and on top of the electric post and pulled himself up, thus escaping their trapped situation and then maneuvers around until seeing Otoya waving his hands and there W went to the thick wall and joins the others in hiding.

By then the four masks got close to each other and then exploded, and the blast was quite immense that it leveled down a few unmanned establishments and shattered windows and nearby car windows, and fortunately no one else is around, for the blast can be fatal to those who are unlucky enough to get caught. By then W removed the two flashdisks and closed the W device, and Kyuu and Fujimaru returned to normal in their separate bodies, sneaking their way out. Minami hugged Fujimaru while Kanou nudges Kyuu.

"That was close…you two had us scared…"

"Yeah…Third-I would be severely handicapped without out hacker…not to mention our important contact to Dan Detective School…"

"Thanks, you two…"

"He-he-he…"

As everyone heads back to their rented motel, Yako and a now-awakened Nogami sticking their heads up and saw the smoke that was caused by the explosion and noticed that the mask Dopant has already fled. Now they have to start again from scratch by infiltrating Hiroshima High. At least they Yako got the clue by listening to the Shakespeare phrases that the Dopant made before fleeing.

"Looks like we'll have to go back to Hiroshima High and use another disguise…I'm sure of it now…the thing controlling the masks is definitely one of the students involved…and our starting point would be the drama club…that's where it all points out…the Phantom Of The Opera play…"

"Hmm…interesting…here…you can have my sandwich…"

"Thanks…"

After taking a bit, she noticed that the rest of the sandwich has an antenna sticking out and as she opened it, a pair of cockroaches jumps out, one went to her face and this earned a shriek from the teen detective.

"KKKKKYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Ah…music to my ears…"

"You moron! No riddles for you in a week! You'll be an ordinary human for the rest of your life!"

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME?"

"AFTER THAT PRANK YOU PULLED? HELL, YES!"

As the two bickered while leaving, Kindaichi and the SWAT team returned to survey the area, but they found no clue and Kindaichi himself is sure that the attacker is connected to Hiroshima High and now he is starting to mentally build a pattern after recalling how the incident started. He'll have to go back to Hiroshima High and assume a guise to get close to the students involved in the school play, and he'll be very careful not to give himself away.

"_Hiroshima High is supposed to launch its school play, "The Phantom Of The Opera"…and now it's been delayed because of that masked murderer's action…but now I have the clues that'll pinpoint to the source…and I'll have to wriggle my way through that school…_"

As Kindaichi looks around, the SWAT team are ready to leave after failing to find some pieces of clue at the aftermath of the explosion, and after a few more minutes the teen detective finally left.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

As everyone were drinking coffees (Kyuu and Fujimaru milk), Kyuu glances at the yellow flashdisk he is holding and Kanou glances at it, curious as to what that thing could do, and Fujimaru answers it by telling her that the Luna Memory is what helped them escape from that dire situation. Kanou then asked Fujimaru if he could see all of the Gaia Memory Fujimaru and Kyuu have and the hacker obliges, and there the Third-I agents and Otoya get to see them again and each one with different colors and once again Fujimaru explained to them what they are capable of after opening his laptop and the screen shows out the specs and info.

**Cyclone Memory** (サイクロンメモリ, _Saikuron Memori_**?**): The Cyclone Memory, also known as the Windy Memory (風の記憶, _Kaze no Kioku_**?**), allows the user to move at fast speeds, controlling the very power of wind, becoming the Windy Warrior (風の戦士, _Kaze no Senshi_**?**). When used, half of the user becomes the green Cyclonic Right Half (旋風の右半身, _Senpū no Migi Hanshin_**?**). Forms using the Cyclone Memory possess a Windy Stabilizer (ウィンディスタビライザー, _Windi Sutabiraizā_**?**), a silver scarf hanging from the neck.

**Joker Memory** (ジョーカーメモリ, _Jōkā Memori_**?**): The Joker Memory, also known as the Trump Card Memory (切り札の記憶, _Kirifuda no Kioku_**?**), allows the user to increase fighting potential, becoming the Skill Warrior (技戦士, _Waza Senshi_**?**). When used, the other half of W becomes the black Trumping Left Half (切り札の左半身, _Kirifuda no Hidari Hanshin_**?**). When the Joker Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Double Driver, it allows Double to split into two halves to deliver an elemental-powered Maximum Drive attack.

**Heat Memory** (ヒートメモリ, _Hīto Memori_**?**): The Heat Memory, also known as the Hot Memory (熱き記憶, _Atsuki Kioku_**?**), empowers the user with the element of fire, becoming the Blazing Warrior (炎の戦士, _Honō no Senshi_**?**). When used, half of W becomes the red Heated Right Half (熱き右半身, _Atsuki Migi Hanshin_**?**).

**Metal Memory** (メタルメモリ, _Metaru Memori_**?**): The Metal Memory, also known as the Steel Memory (鋼鉄の記憶, _Kōtetsu no Kioku_**?**) or the Fighter Memory (闘士の記憶, _Tōshi no Kioku_**?**), empowers the user with great strength and magnified resistance to physical harm, becoming the Superpowered Warrior (怪力戦士, _Kairiki Senshi_**?**). When used, half of W becomes the silver Fighting Left Half (闘士の左半身, _Tōshi no Hidari Hanshin_**?**). When the Metal Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Metal Shaft, it allows Double to infuse the tips of the Metal Shaft with an elemental-powered Maximum Drive attack.

**Luna Memory** (ルナメモリ, _Runa Memori_**?**): The Luna Memory, also known as the Illusion Memory (幻想の記憶, _Gensō no Kioku_**?**), allows the user to cast illusions, stretching limbs and bending gunshots, becoming the Mysterious Warrior (神秘の戦士, _Shinpi no Senshi_**?**). When used, half of W becomes the gold Fantastical Right Half (幻想の右半身, _Gensō no Migi Hanshin_**?**).

**Trigger Memory** (トリガーメモリ, _Torigā Memori_**?**): The Trigger Memory, also known as the Sniper Memory (銃撃手の記憶, _Jūgekishu no Kioku_**?**), turns the user into an expert marksman, becoming the Gun Warrior (銃戦士, _Jū Senshi_**?**). When used, half of W becomes the blue Sniping Left Half (狙撃手の左半身, _Sogekishu no Hidari Hanshin_**?**). When the Trigger Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Trigger Magnum, it allows W to fire an elemental-powered Maximum Drive attack.

After the lecture, they discussed about what to do next, and Kyuu suggested that while he continue to "ride along" with the drama club, Fujimaru will hide within the school and will try to hack the school records of the students involved in the drama play so he could pinpoint which one of them is the culprit.

**-x-**

The next day, Kyuu attended class and is doing his usual chores as an undercover detective pretending to be a boy, amid the other classmates' rumor-spreading news about an explosion last night and the killings while the others, who are members of the drama club, are trying not to let themselves get affected as the president of the drama club told its members that an emergency meeting will be held after classes, and Kyuu was all attention since he too is a member of the drama club and play (also undercover).

By then the principal of the school came and following him is Kindaichi himself, and the principal made the announcement as he introduced the newcomer.

"Everyone…I'd like you to meet your new guidance counselor…Kajime Hindaichi…who will also be your teacher in Psychology."

"Please to meet you…I'm Kajime Hindaichi. I hope we'll get along well…"

As this is going on, a pair of silhouette eyes is aimed at Kyuu, and the culprit is among the ones within the class and is determined to get Kyuu out of the picture, unmindful of what's happening, though the culprit appeared to be overconfident.

"_This time…I won't let you out of my sight…and I'll see to it that you'll die here and the best part of the play will go to me!_"

Elsewhere within Hiroshima High, Fujimaru was able toi hide himself and was able to hack his way through the school's computer and downloaded the names of the students involved in the school play. He glances at the list of names and began to work on his hacking abilities as well as using his mental abilities to "search" for probabilities.

- Makoto Itou (dead)

- Kotonoha Katsura (dead)

- Setsuna Kiyoura

- Taisuke Sawanaga

- Minami Obuchi

- Otome Katou

- Natsumi Koizumi

- Kumi Mori

- Yuuki Ashikaga (dead)

- Roka Kitsuregawa

- Kyouichi Kasannoin

- Nanami Kanroji

"_Hmm…now all I have to do is mentally scan the names and then…one by one I'll talk to the students who are close to the names in the drama club…then I'll see if I can establish a lead to this caper…_"

**_

* * *

_**

**_To Be Continued…_**

Everyone survives for the night and now the scene shifts back to Hiroshima High…and this time the detective elements are coming into play…

Kyuu and Fujimaru tells their friends what their weapons, the "Gaia Memory" disks can do and how they function and what capabilities they lend in a situation…

Kindaichi steps in and does his own way of going undercover…and even mixed his names so no one would suspect him of being a detective…and posing as a guidance counselor and Psychology teacher…

Nogami likes to poke fun at Yako…giving her a sandwich with two live cockroaches…gross…

**_

* * *

_**

**_Preview:_**

Kindaichi gets to work and started to get along with the drama club while the culprit continues to stalk Kyuu, while Fujimaru starts to interview the students close to the drama club members and slowly gets some shocking revelations…


	9. Death Inside The School

**Phantom Memories**

The investigation begins as the drama club members are assembled ad there Kindaichi decides to get involved by "observing" the practice; Kyuu is in danger of being targeted by the Mask Dopant; and Fujimaru commences hacking his way through the drama club members to find the possible culprit behind the Mask Dopant's identity…

**-x-**

The next day, Kyuu attended class and is doing his usual chores as an undercover detective pretending to be a boy, amid the other classmates' rumor-spreading news about an explosion last night and the killings while the others, who are members of the drama club, are trying not to let themselves get affected as the president of the drama club told its members that an emergency meeting will be held after classes, and Kyuu was all attention since he too is a member of the drama club and play (also undercover).

By then the principal of the school came and following him is Kindaichi himself, and the principal made the announcement as he introduced the newcomer.

"Everyone…I'd like you to meet your new guidance counselor…Kajime Hindaichi…who will also be your teacher in Psychology."

"Please to meet you…I'm Kajime Hindaichi. I hope we'll get along well…"

As this is going on, a pair of silhouette eyes is aimed at Kyuu, and the culprit is among the ones within the class and is determined to get Kyuu out of the picture, unmindful of what's happening, though the culprit appeared to be overconfident.

"_This time…I won't let you out of my sight…and I'll see to it that you'll die here and the best part of the play will go to me!_"

Elsewhere within Hiroshima High, Fujimaru was able to hide himself and was able to hack his way through the school's computer and downloaded the names of the students involved in the school play. He glances at the list of names and began to work on his hacking abilities as well as using his mental abilities to "search" for probabilities.

- Makoto Itou (dead)

- Kotonoha Katsura (dead)

- Setsuna Kiyoura

- Taisuke Sawanaga

- Minami Obuchi

- Otome Katou

- Natsumi Koizumi

- Kumi Mori

- Yuuki Ashikaga (dead)

- Roka Kitsuregawa

- Kyouichi Kasannoin

- Nanami Kanroji

"_Hmm…now all I have to do is mentally scan the names and then…one by one I'll talk to the students who are close to the names in the drama club…then I'll see if I can establish a lead to this caper…_"

**-x-**

As classes went on, Kindaichi secretly traveled his eyes within the clasroom and noted that Kyuu is at his usual self mixing with the class, and so far nothing suspicious is going on, and he deduced that the best time the culprit would spring out is within the areas of the school where there are no witnesses, or that the culprit might hide within the gymnasium where the practice of the play will be held.

"_Hmm…either of the two areas I'm guessing would be the best place the culprit would strike…and Kyuu Renjou is likely being targeted with no one looking around…I'd better keep my guard up and see to it that no one within this class slip away…_"

**-x-**

At a hidden area, Fujimaru is toggling with his laptop and is now glancing at the screen where the list of names are shown, and he slowly closed his eyes and the scene shows that he is inside a mental astral plane surrounded by white ambience and computer data are being scattered and roaming around. He is beginning to commence the search and mentally tapped into the minds of the students whose names appeared on the "screen" in front of him.

**Makoto Itou **

- A generally mannered and composed student in year one of class three, his life becomes complicated when he begins to unfaithfully initiate polyamorous relationships with girls that he is unable to singly commit to. Though he is initially casual, gregarious and understanding, his addiction to sex over time corrupts his personality and he instead becomes more apathetic, rash and egotistical towards others, regardless of interpersonal harm or later consequence. It is hinted on multiple occasions that he's aware of the negative consequences of his actions, but makes no real attempt to remedy them. Makoto lives with his divorced mother and has a younger sister name Itaru who lives with their father. He is good friends with Taisuke Sawanaga and Otome Katō.

"Hmm…very odd. His good looks and well-mannered attitude is what made him cast in the main role of the play, and it is likely his death may have been attributed to his unfaithfulness and perhaps someone wanted the main part of the play…will get back to that…better check on the other names on my hit list…"

**Kotonoha Katsura**

- Polite and reserved, Kotonoha Katsura is a student in year one of class four who is on the student council. A cute and noticeably well-endowed bookworm, she becomes the initial love interest of Makoto early into their second term, and with some effort from Sekai Saionji, becomes his girlfriend after she reciprocates her affection for him. While Kotonoha for the most part is calm and gentle, she has a very delicate conscious, which under stress leads to irrational culpability, delusions and even malice. She has a younger sister name Kokoro and lives with their wealthy mother Manami and father somewhere in the area of Haramihama. She is disliked by Otome Katou and is subject to her bullying and duress.

"So she is given the female lead role…but she too is killed off by suffocation of the masks…I wonder why someone would want to eliminate a calm and gentle girl…? Wait…Otome Katou…she's bullying her…? Why would she…hmm…this is getting interesting…perhaps Ms. Katou may have something to do…no…not yet…it's too early…need to pool my resources and check out the other names…"

**Setsuna Kiyoura**

- A student in year one of class three, who like Kotonoha, is on the student council as a class representative. One of the more inscrutable characters, Setsuna is a keen, focused and habitually tacit girl who tends to have and keep the most level head of her peers when situations go awry. Having grown up with Sekai the two are best friends, unknowingly half-sisters, and to a considerable degree is overly solicitous of her.

"Hmm…so she's the one who casts her schoolmates and assigning what role they're playing…I guess she's off the hook for now…so far her records looked clean…next."

**Taisuke Sawanaga**

- A student in year one of class three. A spirited, peculiar and rather hopeless romantic, Taisuke is a close friend of Makoto from junior high school who frequently endeavors to forward his otherwise lonely ambitious love life; oblivious to the attraction of Hikari. He takes a strong interest in Kotonoha, despite her rejection, and only under certain circumstances in a certain situation he actually dates her, though after some time they both agreed to remain friends.

"Since he is said to be Itou's close friends, I'll see if I can contact Kyuu and get him to interact with Taisuke…he may be one of our lead in getting clues to this mystery mass murder…"

**Minami Obuchi**

- Minami Obuchi is a student in class four who is the most obedient friend of Otome and bullies Kotonoha.

"Hmm…our suspect list is now up to two…she also bullies Kotonoha, and perhaps may have some involvement in Katsura and Itou's deaths…"

**Otome Katou**

- Direct and headstrong, Otome Katou is a student in year one of class four, who like Nanami, is a member of the girls' basketball team. She is usually authoritative to her peers, tolerates nothing but her way and opinion, and does not generally associate with anyone but her trio of friends Minami Obuchi, Natsumi Koizumi and Kumi Mori; who together frequently harass and coerce Kotonoha. Despite her difficult behavior and personality however, Otome can be particularly tender and shy, especially around Makoto, who she has known since junior high school and subsequently developed a crush on.

"Okay…so this puts her, Obuchi and Mori in my suspect list…and now to check out the others…"

**Natsumi Koizumi**

- A student in class four who is the most informative and interpersonal friend of Otome and bullies Kotonoha.

"Why do I feel that things are getting very, very close in guessing why Kotonoha is being targeted by these bullies for girls…"

**Kumi Mori**

- Kumi Mori is a student in class four who is the most puerile, yet politest friend of Otome. Like Otome and Natsumi, Kumi also bullies Kotonoha.

"Hmm…I feel like I'm getting closer and closer in divulging that Dopant's identity…"

**Yuuki Ashikaga (dead)**

- Reserved and slightly bashful, Yuuki Ashikaga is the unlikely yt chosen student to alternate roles with Makoto Itou for the school play. A book club member and student in year one of class one, his life at school becomes tangled and confusing when he inquires about, and attempts to resolve, a supposed affair between Roka Kitsuregawa and Makoto Itou, boyfriend of Kotonoha Katsura. Although confident and bright, due to his short height and bespectacled nature, he suffers from an inferiority complex and is easily manipulated, especially by his older sister Chie. Yuuki enjoys reading, playing MMOs and looks up to Kyouichi Kasannoin as his mentor and senpai.

"This doesn't make much any sense as to why he is killed off…unless he is struck by the Mask Dopant's mask attacks by accident…just as what Kyuu told me when he was downed by a mask that was meant for Kyuu…"

**Roka Kitsuregawa**

- A student in year one of class two who is a member of the women's basketball team. Tender and friendly, she initially comes upon Yuuki in the school library, and following a more developed acquaintance through his sister Chie, becomes attracted to him. Like Yuuki, Roka herself is also short and petite, standing roughly his height and equally as intimidated and timid. She is friends with Chie, Ion Ishibashi and Youka Kira.

"So far, she also attends the play yet there is no word yet as to what role she'll be playing…better keep an eye on her…"

**Kyouichi Kasannoin**

- A student in year one of class one who is the boyfriend of Nanami Kanroji. Enjoys playing eroges, works part-time as a tutor and looks to Yuuki as his kouhai.

"So far he doesn't appear to be the villai-type…better keep tabs on him…"

**Nanami Kanroji**

- A student in year one of class three who is a member of the girls' basketball team, attending the school on an athletic scholarship. A mostly interpersonal character, Nanami is a mature and somewhat quiet individual who really never involves herself with the affairs of others and as such remains for the most part unanalyzed. She is the only girl of the class to have an established boyfriend from the start, a member of the basketball club named Kyoichi; though to her chagrin he is more of a devout otaku. Nanami is good friends with Sekai, who comes from her junior high school, and Otome Katō.

"Guess she's clean right now…and this means that I'm narrowing my suspect list down to three…"

With that, Fujimaru returned to his "normal world" and establishes a mental link with Kyuu, which the Class Q leader is still at class.

**-x-**

Back at class, Kyuu is reading his notes when he got a mental contact from Fujimaru, who told him that his research has gave him the data and has narrowed their suspect down to three, and the Class Q leader mentally replies to his "partner" and fellow DDS schoolmate.

"Really, Fujimaru? Three girls bully Katsura since the start of the school year and you think that they play a hand in her death? And what about Yuuki Asahikaga? He has no grudge with anyone…he was an unfortunate victim who got the hit meant for me…"

"Which is why, Kyuu…you have to be on your guard…though I have no proof yet, I'm getting a pattern as to whoever in your class is the Dopant, the culprit might use the opportunity to kill you…and I think this has something to do with the play…although I have yet to establish a motive other than the bullying aspect against Katsura…better bring your W Buckle with you…in case the Dopant tries to make a hit on you…and if that happens, give me a call…"

"Okay…Got it…"

Unknown to Kyuu, the "eyes" that has been glancing at Kyuu has been added, as two more eyes are shows narrowing towards Kyuu, and by then classes ended and Setsuna Kiyoura stood up and went to Kindiachi, asking permission.

"Um, Mr. Hindaichi…can I ask permission…? I'd like to make an announcement…"

"Okay, carry on…"

"YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! I'D LIKE TO INFORM YOU THAT THIS WEEK WE'LL BE HAVING A GENERAL REHEARSAL ON THE PLAY PHANTOM OF THE OPERA…AND I WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU WHO WIL LBE PLAYING THE MAIN ROLE OF THE PLAY – KYUU RENJOU AND ROKA KITSUREGAWA!"

Kindaichi smiled innocently as the class clapped their hands at their classmates' roles being casted but his eyes caught the attention of three persons within the class, all glaring at Kyuu and Roka for getting the main, lead roles of the play, and he too gets a a lead o who the culprit would be.

"_Hmm…it seems that the masked metallic monster is among this class…and they're eyeing both Kyuu and Roka…I'd better keep an eye on them or else or else they'll end up in a tragic part of the play…_"

As the bell rang, all of the students inside the room stood up as it was recess time, and Kyuu was the first to leave, deciding to see if he could provoke any of the three "suspects" to show up and then see if one of them holds a Gaia Memory. Kindaichi secretly followed them to try and protect Kyuu, and minutes later, the 15-year old boy is approached by Roka.

"Um…hi. I see that you've been casted as the main lead of the play Phantom Of The Opera…I hope we get to work together and get along well."

"Yeah…same here…"

By then, Otome shows up and "congratulates" the two teens on being casted as the main leads but then Kindaichi came and so a silhouette of the Mask Dopant and he instinctively tackled Kyuu and Otoe to the floor as two pairs of masks showed up and caught up with Roka, making contact, with her body, which exploded, killing her in the process and dismembered her wholly. This caught the attention of other personnel and as they came they saw Kumi and Natsumi sprawled on the ground, their heads bruised open and barely conscious.

"A…6-foot thing…face resembling a theater mask…"

"It…knocked us on the head…and as we fell on…floor…explosion…"

As police arrived several minutes later, Kyuu clenched his fists as he realized that there's a possibility that some other "suspect" besides Otome, Kumi and Natsumi is here and is targeting him, and now Roka is the next victim, and this would once more puts delay on the school play.

**_

* * *

_**

**_To Be Continued…_**

Just when our detective students and Kindaichi are having a concrete lead, someone else is using the Gaia Memory, thus "acquitting" the trio of any suspicions…

And where are Yako and Nogami…?

**_

* * *

_**

**_Preview:_**

Things take a turn for the worse as a trap is set to flush out the actual culprit who poses as the Mask Dopant…


	10. Getting Close To The Answer

**Phantom Memories**

Things are tensed after the death of Roka and that our detective heroes think that someone else is the Mask Dopant, but Kindaichi is determined to get to the bottom of this and will do what he can to protect Kyuu and the other students in Hiroshima High, feeling he is getting close to tackling the case.

Fujimaru is also getting close as he gets more lead on the behavior of his "targets".

* * *

An hour later, Roka's remains was taken away as the school was closed for the day pending investigation as Hiroshima Police arrived 20 minutes after Roka's death and are interrogating those who were there: Kyuu, Kindaichi, Otome, Kumi, and Natsumi. He lead inspector kept on pestering them as he believes that one of them is the culprit as they were the only ones there and doesn't believe that a "Dopant" did this.

"Dopant? Dopant? Sure…there's a dope who moves like an ant…baloney! Why not admit that one of you killed that girl…!"

"As guidance counselor…I'm willing to put my life and my job on the line…and I'm telling you we're all victims here. Someone used explosives at us!"

"Shut up! I'm booking you in! You're all coming to the station for questioning! Men…take them away!"

The school's principal came to the students and Kindaichi's defense, telling the inspector he is wrong and that they all got attacked and were the only ones who survived, but the arrogant inspector wasn't backing away and threatened to have the principal arrested for obstruction, but then his subordinate told the inspector that they cannot just take them by force, and then some witnesses came and said they saw something like a 6-footer in a costume running the hallway and disappeared. One of the students managed to take a picture and showed it to the inspector, though he dismissed it at first, another officer saw it and confirmed it as the one he and his colleagues encountered a few days ago.

"That's definitely the one, inspector…that's the thing that caused multiple deaths at the road a few days ago…even the SWAT team couldn't bring that thing down…and uses explosive masks to kill its targets. Insist on bringing the students to the station…you'll be put on heat from the public…and that would cost you your job."

Sighing, the inspector left and the officer apologized to the victims and soon all were sent home. As Kindaichi inspects the crime scene, Kyuu notices that Otome, Kumi and Natsumi left together, and though he is tempted to follow them, he went to another place as he has other plans…find Fujimaru and get some info regarding their "hit list" and see if there are others who are involved seeing that the three are there when the Dopant struck.

**-x-**

Much later, somewhere within Hiroshima High, Kyuu found Fujimaru and both hide inside a school cafeteria when the staff left after the school closed, and both hide themselves and there the hacker showed to Kyuu the school's computer and downloaded the names of the students involved in the school play. As Kyuu glances at the list of names he starts to get a breakdown on who would be the one using the Gaia memory disk.

- Makoto Itou (dead)

- Kotonoha Katsura (dead)

- Setsuna Kiyoura

- Taisuke Sawanaga

- Minami Obuchi

- Otome Katou

- Natsumi Koizumi

- Kumi Mori

- Yuuki Ashikaga (dead)

- Roka Kitsuregawa

- Kyouichi Kasannoin

- Nanami Kanroji

**-x-**

"Hmm…so these are the names from our "class"…and yet the trio got a good alibi as someone else is using the Gaia Memory and even tried to hurt Otome while Natsumi and Kumi were struck down…"

"But Kyuu…I'm sure that Otome, Natsumi and Kumi are the ones…"

"Hmm…alright…show me what you discerned so far…"

At Kyuu's urging, Fujimaru started toggling with his laptop and the Class Q leader is now glancing at the screen where the list of names are shown, and he reads on the info that Fujimaru has made and there he started to form a theory. He hoped that he could get a lead on their undercover work as he had a feeling that their "suspect" has a "third party" involved since the Dopant attacked while the trio are right in front of them.

**Makoto Itou **

- A generally mannered and composed student in year one of class three, his life becomes complicated when he begins to unfaithfully initiate polyamorous relationships with girls that he is unable to singly commit to. Though he is initially casual, gregarious and understanding, his addiction to sex over time corrupts his personality and he instead becomes more apathetic, rash and egotistical towards others, regardless of interpersonal harm or later consequence. It is hinted on multiple occasions that he's aware of the negative consequences of his actions, but makes no real attempt to remedy them. Makoto lives with his divorced mother and has a younger sister name Itaru who lives with their father. He is good friends with Taisuke Sawanaga and Otome Katō.

"So he's the original lead and yet he got killed off…no wonder …I'm guessing that his murder has something to do with his two-timing…but…if he's good friends with Otome…why'd would she kill him…?"

"Something to do with Kotonoha…"

"Really, Fujimaru…?"

"Read on and you'll get the meaning…"

Kyuu then glances back at the laptop as he reads the next person on the list.

**Kotonoha Katsura**

- Polite and reserved, Kotonoha Katsura is a student in year one of class four who is on the student council. A cute and noticeably well-endowed bookworm, she becomes the initial love interest of Makoto early into their second term, and with some effort from Sekai Saionji, becomes his girlfriend after she reciprocates her affection for him. While Kotonoha for the most part is calm and gentle, she has a very delicate conscious, which under stress leads to irrational culpability, delusions and even malice. She has a younger sister name Kokoro and lives with their wealthy mother Manami and father somewhere in the area of Haramihama. She is disliked by Otome Katou and is subject to her bullying and duress.

"So she is given the female lead role…but she too is killed off by suffocation of the masks…I wonder why someone would want to eliminate a calm and gentle girl…? Wait…Otome Katou…she's bullying her…? Why would she do that? She never had a bad record or anything…?"

"Like I said…my hunch is that this has something to do with either Kotonoha being Makoto's lover or that she got the female role of the play…still…we have to establish a lead before we move forward and trap her…I'm sure we're getting near our answering hunt…"

**Setsuna Kiyoura**

- A student in year one of class three, who like Kotonoha, is on the student council as a class representative. One of the more inscrutable characters, Setsuna is a keen, focused and habitually tacit girl who tends to have and keep the most level head of her peers when situations go awry. Having grown up with Sekai the two are best friends, unknowingly half-sisters, and to a considerable degree is overly solicitous of her.

"Yup…she's the one who casts her schoolmates and assigning what role they're playing…and now she casts me to play the Phantom in the play…I guess she's off the hook for now…we'd better go to the next. Person in question…"

"Here we are, Kyuu…"

**Taisuke Sawanaga**

- A student in year one of class three. A spirited, peculiar and rather hopeless romantic, Taisuke is a close friend of Makoto from junior high school who frequently endeavors to forward his otherwise lonely ambitious love life; oblivious to the attraction of Hikari. He takes a strong interest in Kotonoha, despite her rejection, and only under certain circumstances in a certain situation he actually dates her, though after some time they both agreed to remain friends.

"Fujimaru…keep your "lines" open…I might approach him in order to get some info from him regarding Itou and Katsura's last moments…"

"Got it…"

**Minami Obuchi**

- Minami Obuchi is a student in class four who is the most obedient friend of Otome and bullies Kotonoha.

"She wasn't there when the Dopant attacked me, Otome, Natsumi and Kumi…"

"Good observation, Kyuu…looks like we got ourselves a leverage in case they tried to use an alibi once we corner them…"

**Otome Katou**

- Direct and headstrong, Otome Katou is a student in year one of class four, who like Nanami, is a member of the girls' basketball team. She is usually authoritative to her peers, tolerates nothing but her way and opinion, and does not generally associate with anyone but her trio of friends Minami Obuchi, Natsumi Koizumi and Kumi Mori; who together frequently harass and coerce Kotonoha. Despite her difficult behavior and personality however, Otome can be particularly tender and shy, especially around Makoto, who she has known since junior high school and subsequently developed a crush on.

"Okay…so this puts her, Obuchi and Mori in my suspect list…Fujimaru…let's check the others…"

**Natsumi Koizumi**

- A student in class four who is the most informative and interpersonal friend of Otome and bullies Kotonoha.

"Poor Katsura…what did she do to deserve this…?"

"Easy, Kyuu…just focus on the list…"

**Kumi Mori**

- Kumi Mori is a student in class four who is the most puerile, yet politest friend of Otome. Like Otome and Natsumi, Kumi also bullies Kotonoha.

"Skip to the next, Fujimaru…"

"Clam yourself, Renjou…I know you're getting pissed…but we need to focus…"

"Right…"

**Yuuki Ashikaga (dead)**

- Reserved and slightly bashful, Yuuki Ashikaga is the unlikely yt chosen student to alternate roles with Makoto Itou for the school play. A book club member and student in year one of class one, his life at school becomes tangled and confusing when he inquires about, and attempts to resolve, a supposed affair between Roka Kitsuregawa and Makoto Itou, boyfriend of Kotonoha Katsura. Although confident and bright, due to his short height and bespectacled nature, he suffers from an inferiority complex and is easily manipulated, especially by his older sister Chie. Yuuki enjoys reading, playing MMOs and looks up to Kyouichi Kasannoin as his mentor and senpai.

"That's the guy who got killed by the Dopant's attack that was meant for me…"

"And an accidental murder…I doubt if this has anything to do with the play…other than establishing a motive…"

**Roka Kitsuregawa**

- A student in year one of class two who is a member of the women's basketball team. Tender and friendly, she initially comes upon Yuuki in the school library, and following a more developed acquaintance through his sister Chie, becomes attracted to him. Like Yuuki, Roka herself is also short and petite, standing roughly his height and equally as intimidated and timid. She is friends with Chie, Ion Ishibashi and Youka Kira.

"She got killed…and now we must find out the culprit and stop any or all of them…I can't bear to have someone else get killed because of me…"

"We will, Kyuu…we will…"

**Kyouichi Kasannoin**

- A student in year one of class one who is the boyfriend of Nanami Kanroji. Enjoys playing eroges, works part-time as a tutor and looks to Yuuki as his kouhai.

"He's off the hook…I see that he's not the kind who'd get into trouble…"

"My thoughts exactly…"

**Nanami Kanroji**

- A student in year one of class three who is a member of the girls' basketball team, attending the school on an athletic scholarship. A mostly interpersonal character, Nanami is a mature and somewhat quiet individual who really never involves herself with the affairs of others and as such remains for the most part unanalyzed. She is the only girl of the class to have an established boyfriend from the start, a member of the basketball club named Kyoichi; though to her chagrin he is more of a devout otaku. Nanami is good friends with Sekai, who comes from her junior high school, and Otome Katō.

"That's enough for now, Fujimaru…we now narrow our suspects down to four…and this means that we're going to set a trap to make our suspect…or suspects…squeal themselves by mistake so we can produce proof…time is of the essence and we need to move now."

"But how do we know which of the three girls is using the Gaia Memory?"

"Three clues, Fujimaru…"

"Which is…?"

"One…remember what the Dopant said before trying to pin us with the giant explosive masks at the streets a few nights ago…? It started to speak out in an irrational tome and even spoke the lines of the plays of the Shakespeare's quotes…they're on the scripts that I read…and those lines are the ones the female lead is supposed to say…"

"Come to think of it…you're right…"

"Two…Remember when we used the Heat Memory…? We punched the Dopant on the chest…and it started to clutch it in slight pain…I'm sure that one of the four girls would feel the pain now…the blow we landed is strong enough that even the user would feel discomfort…and it would take a week or so to recover…"

"And the third one, Kyuu…?"

"For the person to make use of the Gaia Memory…that person needs to have a tattoo-like USB slot mark where the user would insert the Gaia Memory disk on a certain part of their body…and I think I know how we can use this to our advantage…"

Nodding, Fujimaru and Kyuu got up to prepare their next course of action, but then someone greeted them and it was Hajime Kindaichi…who is posing as the school's guidance counselor and heard everything after seeing Kyuu entering the cafeteria and followed him there, and secretly eavesdrop at the conversation, and there he asked them who are they working for.

"So…playing detective, huh?"

"Mr. Hindaichi! You…you've been here…"

"Yeah…saw you went here…but I didn't expect top see another high school kid…huh?"

Looking down, he saw the DDS notebook and examines it, which surprises him the most and both Kyuu and Fujimaru braced themselves thinking that he is a spy for the Mask Dopant but Kindaichi gave it back to Kyuu and made a confession to the two younger teens, also surprising them.

"Guess you're not the only ones playing detective…so am I. My real name is Hajime Kindaichi… "

Fujimaru stared wide-eyed as his hacking sessions a few months ago led to the discovery of Kindaichi's detective exploits and told Kyuu about it. Kyuu was in awe at learning about this and the trio began to talk, explaining to the elder teen why they came here and wanted to solve this and willingly told them what they gathered so far, and Kindaichi agreed to aid them as they decided to escort the two out of the school.

As they pass by the locker room area, Kindaichi noticed something about a locker which is slightly open and checked it out, where they saw what appeared to be a costume, but this one resembles that of the Mask Dopant and the trio detectives checked on it, but then Fujimaru is sure that this is a fake knowing that this costume couldn't produce explosive masks.

"This proves that there is a third party involved to cover up Otome, Natsumi and Kumi…Mr. Kindaichi…since you're masquerading as a guidance counselor…we'll be needing your help to set up a trap so we can flush the suspects out of hiding…and once they do…we'll use our methods of stopping the suspect. Then you lead the innocent ones out of the room."

"You two against a Dopant…? How can you possibly…wait…you can't be…that armored guy in two sides of colors…are you ?"

Kyuu and Fujimaru smiled at Kindaichi's queries, and the trio reached to an understanding and agreed to work together to put their plan in motion and left the cafeteria, unaware that Nogami and Yako are there…eavesdropping at the conversation, and now they are going to interject themselves in the "play".

"Well…this is interesting…"

"Guess we'll have to gatecrash our way through…"

"Yeah…can't lose to those brats…here…have a spaghetti…"

"Thanks…"

Yako is given a bowl of spaghetti and is about to take a bite when the noodles moved…which turn out to be worms drenched in spaghetti sauce, and Yako shrieks in terror.

"KKKKYYYYAAAAAHHHH!"

"He-he-he…Nogami – three points!"

"YOU CREEP!"

**-x-**

As the night goes on, everything went peaceful and the trio detectives did not attend school for about three days until classes are resumed and during classes, Setsuna announced that the members of the play will have a general rehearsal later after classes, and Kyuu braces himself as the time is drawing near which he would be putting the trap in motion as Kindaichi is also bracing himself, and then announces that he would oversee the practice which Setsuna agreed to.

Kyuu then notices that the four girls are huddling with each other, but then noticed that one of them is clutching her chest, and her breathing is rather ragged, further confirming that one of them is the user of the Gaia Memory disk.

"_I knew one of them is among the class…_"

**-x-**

Somewhere in Tokyo, a 17-year old teenager is walking towards a house which is also a laboratory, and there the person is slowly being shown. Dressed in blue tuxedo, he has a face of a youth which partially hides the fact that he is also a detective. He is **Shinichi Kudo**, and he appears to be in good spirits. He greeted another person who is his trusted confidante. He is **Hiroshi Agase**, and he appeared to be in his mid-50's.

"So, master Shinichi…how did the serum I concocted go?"

"It was good…I remained in my true form…and not only that…I was able to switch forms…from Shinichi Kudo to **Conan Edogawa**…from Conan Edogawa to Shinichi…and it sure is convenient…now I can move well in doing detective work…at least I would make sure to give Kogoro Mori a few verbal kinks if he bullies me as Conan…"

"Good to hear that, sir…but I think you should still lie low…"

"Yeah…huh?"

Shinichi saw a newspaper and read it, which says that another victim is claimed by a "masked bomber" at Hiroshima High and he is tempted to go there and investigate, though Agase advised him that he should put on a wig to disguise his face since the Black Organization is still on the prowl, and if they recognized him and learn he is still alive, they might kill him off for good.

"Thanks, prof…I'll take your word for it…"

Taking the disguise, Shinichi left and took the train bound for Hiroshima to see what he can do to help and solve the case, unaware that the case is already being investigated by four detectives already infiltrating Hiroshima High.

**-x-**

Elswhere in Tokyo, the scene shifts to the financial district and the scene slowly zooms towards a building, which says "**KOUGAMI FOUNDATION**", and then down the street at the parking lot, where a van with tinted window is there, with a satellite dish-like device attached to the roof of the van, and the scene shifts inside, where the occupants are shown. They are members of the Black Organization, an a mysterious syndicate that has been known to commit a number of crimes for various reasons which range from blackmail to robberies and assassinations. The members of the organization are given code names based on alcoholic beverages. The occupants are revealed to be **Chianti**, **Korn** and **Vermouth**, and they are listening to a conversation from the Kougami Foundation.

"Mr. Kougami…we found the site where you told us…what do you want us to excavate…?"

"A chest…a chest where several artifacts are there…hidden…dig it out and bring them to the Kougami Foundation…and I will pay you 500,000 Yen for you efforts…and believe me…you'll get a richly reward for your efforts…and it'll be a birthday bash for all!"

"Very well, sir…tell us the place and when will we go there…"

The three Black Organization members glanced at each other, seeing that this is an opportunity they couldn't afford to miss…and that they will wait for that "day" when the hired diggers would go the site and there the Black Organization members will spring onto the diggers and steal the chest. Having doing some research on the Kougami Foundation, they knew that the company is known for its rich resources of money and display of arts and artifacts shown on various museums. They knew that whatever artifacts that they are about to find out, they are sure it would be worth a fortune and once they steal it, it would boost their organization's financial capabilities.

**_

* * *

_**

**_To Be Continued…_**

Now that Kyuu, Fujimaru and Kindaichi have formed a working alliance after learning each others' identities, they are now commencing on a plan to flush the user of the Gaia Memory disk within a group of students so they can pinpoint the culprit hiding.

**Kindaichi Case Files**…**Detective School Q**…**Bloody Monday**…these three manga series are made by **Seimaru Amagi**. It'd be a dream come true if an anime version of these three series make an anime crossover…

Nogami's at it again…first cockroach on a sandwich…then worms posing as a spaghetti…things surely get a grossing experience for Yako…

And **Detective Conan** here? What's going on?

**_

* * *

_**

**_Preview:_**

The detectives set up a trap to flush out the culprit but the culprit would attempt to use alibis to cover her tracks but then Kyuu points out one thing that would give the suspect away.

The conclusion is nearing and things are heated up.

More Detective Conan cameo coming…


	11. The Trap Is Set Suspect Flushed Out

**Phantom Memories**

Now that three of Seimaru Amagi's "detectives" have formed a "partnership" to help form a plan to flush out the culprit, the setting will be set within the school and a "mind games" of sorts will be the theme here so expect some "mental" taunting to prevail here which would lead to the eventual exposure of the one who is assuming the identity of the Mask Dopant.

**

* * *

**

The next day, Kindaichi decided to talk to the head of the school play and managed to persuade her to hold a meeting at the guidance room which she agreed to and there the plans are slowly set into play. Earlier, Kindaichi went to the apartment where Fujimaru and Kyuu are staying and was introduced to Otoya and members of Third-I, and there Kanou and Minami finally got to meet the elusive Kindaichi.

**FLASHBACK**

Kanou: "So you're the Hajime Kindaichi our sources said…I didn't expect you to be a high school kid…"

Minami: "Me too…I'd never thought that a teenager who is said to be a slacker would have a brilliant mind of a detective…"

Kindaichi: "Heh…I get that all the time…"

Fujimaru: "Okay, guys…we should get going…Kanou…Minami…better position yourselves within our meeting place in case the Dopant ever decides to reveal herself by attempting to use the Gaia Memory…"

Kyuu: "Now the case will slowly be solved…"

**END FLASHBACK**

At the counseling room, Kindaichi is there at the farther position as Kyuu is among the circle of members of the drama club who are involved in the school play, "Phantom If The Opera", while Fujimaru is hiding inside a cabinet while spying on the students, with Minami, Kanou, Otoya and members of the Third-I troopers hiding as well, waiting for the right time to spring out in case the suspect is exposed. They are in on the plan that Kindaichi concocted and he hoped that things go well in this plan.

Setsuna, Minami, Otome, Natsumi, Kumi, and Taisuke were also in attendance as they all wondered why they are having a meeting here when they should be concentrating on rehearsing for the school play with Otome being visibly annoyed as she wanted to concentrate on the school play. Her friends, Minami, Natsumi and Kumi are also wondering what is going on here but all were silenced Kindaichi decided to commence the "trap".

"Mr. Hindaichi…what is going on here?"

"My apologies…but I have a reason why I summoned you all here…I believe that the killer might strike next…so as a measure I'm going to have you all here…and the play would have to be postponed until the culprit is caught…as more lives are lost recently…and I have a feeling that the motive is connected to this school play…so as guidance counselor…I'm doing this for your own protection…"

"I see…"

"Makes sense…"

"I wish Roka, Yuuki, Kotonoha and Makoto were here…the school play is not complete without them…"

Amid the whining from some of the students, a pair of eyes is eyeing Kyuu, and the "target-zone" zoomed closer to Kyuu, and is making sure that the 15-year old boy won't escape this time, although there is a problem at the moment as there are too many "prying eyes" as the students are here and leaving the room to commence the attack would surely draw suspicion and that would mean exposure of being the Mask Dopant.

"_Just you wait…once we get out of the room…I'll use the students as decoys so a stampede would take place and there I can make use of the confusion to kill you, Kyuu Renjou…too bad Dan Detective School will mourn your passing once the meeting ends…and there I can shine throughout the play…though I don't mind being paired to a new leading man…it pays to rid Kotonoha as I cannot let her hog the spotlight and to have her get lovey-dovey with Makoto…_"

By then, someone came unexpectedly and Kindaichi is surprised by that someone who came: It was Miyuki Nanase, and Kindaichi excused himself so he and Miyuki can talk outside and asked him why is she doing here and came unannounced. Of course a bit of a quarrel ensued but it was not loud enough to attract attention from the students.

"Miyuki…what are you doing here?"

"I came because I heard what you're doing…and of course I wanted to see how things progressed…plus…most of the remaining members of this school's drama club are girls…and I figured that you might need a girl to help out…besides…I managed to get in and am going undercover…as the drama club advisor…so that way you won't have to feel awkward about handling this case…"

"I already feel awkward about you being here…"

"Are you saying that I'm not allowed to help because I'm a girl?"

"No…I'm not…"

"Then let me get involved…"

"Geez…you make it sound so easy…"

"So…am I in…or not?"

"Fine…don't cry if you see a corpse…"

"Don't compare me to Little Miss Muffet…"

"…who sat on a tuffet…eating her bowl of oats…but then came a spider and she shriek until she fainted…"

"Hajime-chan…"

"Fine, fine…just stay beside me…the killer might be among the students…"

"Eh? How did you know?"

"Too early to say…but things are too complicated…just ride along with me for the time being…in the end you'll eventually see…and after this case is closed…I'll tell you everything in detail…"

"Fine…at least you won't solve this by yourself…"

"I won't…two undercover detectives are with me…and we're working together…"

"Eh? Really?"

"That's right…and after this I'll tell you all I know…"

"You'd better keep your promise…"

"I promise…"

"Good…now let's go inside…"

And so Kindaichi and Miyuki went inside and there Kindaich introduced Miyuki as the drama club advisor, and most of the students admired her good looks while Kyuu wondered what is she doing here but Kindaichi blinked at him and the DDS student just went silent, guessing that she is an assistant to Kindaichi. Meanwhile, Fujimaru is watching from inside the cabinet and he slowly went out to prepare something when no one is looking. After two minutes, Kyuu raised a hand and spoke to Kindaichi.

"Sir…may I go out…? I'd like to drink for a fountain…"

"Fine…just don't take too long, okay?"

A minute after Kyuu left, Otome and Minami raised their hands and asked permission to leave the room.

"Sir…may we go out…?"

"We'd like to use the bathroom…"

"Oh…alright…"

**-x-**

About 30 seconds later, the scene shifts to the hallway where Kyuu is facing the water fountain and is drinking, and there the Mask Dopant shows up from behind and fired several masks that slowly enveloped the 15-year old boy and within a minute he is wrapped like a cocoon with no chances of escaping and thus his death is ensured. The Mask Dopant looked down at the fallen Kyuu and leaves, where a silhouette shows that the Dopant reverts back to normal and the shadow shows that it was a girl, and another shadow of a girl also shows up. Then two then head back for the counseling room as if nothing happened.

"That takes care of everything…"

"What if they find his body…?"

"So…? They won't suspect us…with the two of us…we can escape with an air-tight alibi…and Kyuu Renjou is as good as dead…and no one will suspect us…"

**-x-**

At the counseling room, Otome and Minami returned and there Kindaichi asked if the two girls have seen Kyuu, which the two denied this, claiming that they haven't seen anyone when they went to the bathroom.

"No…haven't seen him…"

"I wonder if he got lost…"

"Come on, girls…this isn't funny…what if someone tries to attack again…"

"That has nothing to do with us…"

"It's his fault for leaving…it's his time, I guess…"

Miyuki stood up and reprimanded the two girls for their behavior, but then a surprise took place as Kyuu came back, unscathed and both Otome and Minami were shocked to the core at seeing him intact, and not a single mark is seen on him, which slowly, unintentionally revealed their "hidden secrets".

"Sorry I'm late…I went to the bathroom to…whack off…"

"What…"whack off", you say?"

Kindaichi sweat-dropped at Kyuu's alibi while the other students gasped at hearing Kyuu's reasons, but Otome and Minami are confused and this sets off the chain of events that would expose the culprit.

"N-no…it can't be…"

"Otome…calm down…"

"I saw you die! The Mask Dopant killed you…I'm sure that you won't get out of the masks…ahh!"

Kindaichi secretly smirked as Kyuu smiled as well. The 15-year old boy from Dan Detective School now has the ball in his court and now he has "flushed" out the suspect and the alter ego of the Mask Dopant and now he started to commence interrogation on her to make her spill the truth from her.

"So I was right…you saw me "die" and yet you didn't even bothered to shout for help…and that also means that you have a Gaia Memory…but we'll get to that later…you will tell me why you killed Kotonoha…Makoto…Yuuki and Roka…right here and right now, Mask Dopant!"

"What…what are you saying…?"

**-x-**

At a police station near Hiroshima High, Shinichi Kudo is talking to a police commissioner and he was given the files on the murders which he finds it hard to believe how the murders were carried out, as well as seeing the picture of the Mask Dopant in action.

"_This sure puts me out of place…it's like watching Power Rangers, except that it's quite extreme and over the top for my tastes…still…I'm checking it out…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_

* * *

_**

It seems that Kindaichi has laid out the plans alright…and it worked…now the suspect is flushed out…and it turn out to be Otome…but of course she won't go down without a fight. So expect some wits to be thrown around before she eventually confesses to her "crimes".

Shinichi Kudo makes another appearance…and it'll be a matter of time before he meets up with the detectives…

**_

* * *

_**

**_Preview:_**

The detectives are now trying to make Otome admit her involvement and she tries to outwit her way out…but expect the argument to drag before the Dopant finally revealed its true colors…

The conclusion is just two chapters away…


	12. Crazed Confession

**Phantom Memories**

Now that culprit has been "flushed" out, expect a "word war" to ensue as the culprit tries to talk her way out yet our detective heroes will pin her down until she makes a mistake and finally admit her guilt.

**-x-**

At the counseling room, Otome and Minami returned and there Kindaichi asked if the two girls have seen Kyuu, which the two denied this, claiming that they haven't seen anyone when they went to the bathroom.

"No…haven't seen him…"

"I wonder if he got lost…"

"Come on, girls…this isn't funny…what if someone tries to attack again…"

"That has nothing to do with us…"

"It's his fault for leaving…it's his time, I guess…"

Miyuki stood up and reprimanded the two girls for their behavior, but then a surprise took place as Kyuu came back, unscathed and both Otome and Minami were shocked to the core at seeing him intact, and not a single mark is seen on him, which slowly, unintentionally revealed their "hidden secrets".

"Sorry I'm late…I went to the bathroom to…whack off…"

"What…"whack off", you say?"

Kindaichi sweat-dropped at Kyuu's alibi while the other students gasped at hearing Kyuu's reasons, but Otome and Minami are confused and this sets off the chain of events that would expose the culprit.

"N-no…it can't be…"

"Otome…calm down…"

"I saw you die! The Mask Dopant killed you…I'm sure that you won't get out of the masks…ahh!"

Kindaichi secretly smirked as Kyuu smiled as well. The 15-year old boy fromDanDetectiveSchoolnow has the ball in his court and now he has "flushed" out the suspect and the alter ego of the Mask Dopant and now he started to commence interrogation on her to make her spill the truth from her.

"So I was right…you saw me "die" and yet you didn't even bothered to shout for help…and that also means that you have a Gaia Memory…but we'll get to that later…you will tell me why you killed Kotonoha…Makoto…Yuuki and Roka…right here and right now, Mask Dopant!"

"What…what are you saying…?"

**-x-**

At a police station near Hiroshima High, Shinichi Kudo is talking to a police commissioner and he was given the files on the murders which he finds it hard to believe how the murders were carried out, as well as seeing the picture of the Mask Dopant in action.

"_This sure puts me out of place…it's like watching Power Rangers, except that it's quite extreme and over the top for my tastes…still…I'm checking it out…_"

After learning that the murders are tied to Hiroshima High, Shinichi ran off and head towards the school, unaware that something is about to take place and about to be solved. He had no idea that what is about happen there as the tension in that school is already intensifying. Still, he couldn't believe the claim of a criminal using explosive masks and wearing an armored costume.

"_I sure hope that the Black organization doesn't know about this…even costumed crimes aren't their cup of tea…_"

**-x-**

Back at Hiroshima High, Otome is starting to shake in confusion as she indirectly said that she made sure Kyuu is killed as she and Minami saw it, but a flashback scene reveals that Kyuu actually hid himself within a corner with Third-I agents Kanou and Minami while Third-I soldiers put a mannequin version of Kyuu in front of the water fountain, where the real Kyuu, Minami, Kanou, and Otoya saw one of the two girls assume the form of the Mask Dopant and attacked the "bait".

After that, Kyuu slowly followed the girls back to the counseling room to surprise them, hoping that their shock in seeing him "alive" would lead the culprit into accidentally admitting her role in the murders and to prove that she possesses a Gaia Memory. The planned worked and now they'll have to put pressure on the culprit until she "cracks" up and hopefully gives up.

"Now then…Tell us why you did it…"

"What are you saying? I was with Minami when we were walking the corridors…"

"Yeah…"

"But I followed you after you killed a dummy version of me…"

"You still don't have proof! Can you prove that it was either me or Minami? You have no proof! You just want to blackmail me to…what's you said just a while ago/ Whack off? That's it! You want to whack off while watching me undress! That's right! You're a pervert! A maniac! You want to have sex with me!"

"Really…?"

At this point, Fujimaru came and is holding a laptop and a digi-cam, and uses a USB cable to connect the two devices and there the footage is played. The footage shows that Otome is the one using the Gaia Memory to become the Mask Dopant and then attacks the dummy version of Kyuu while Minami serves as lookout and made quick work on Kyuu without making a noise, and then she reverted back to normal. Otome then left with Minami following, and the footage shifts to Kyuu flashing a "V" sign.

"…"

Otome is becoming rattled and getting more and more desperate and tries to think of something to talk her way out, but even her friends are feeling the pressure and slowly stood up. Natsumi and Kumi slowly stood up and joins Minami and they all glanced at Otome before facing Kyuu, all conceding defeat and slowly admitted that Otome is the one who killed the students and the investigators.

"What the…? You…you…"

"Sorry, Otome…we lost…"

"Better to admit to get a lighter penalty…"

"You said this is going to be fun…but look what you brought us to! Rather than have this mess get out of control…it's best to control it now!"

Kindaichi stood up and confronted Otome, touched her shoulders and asked her gently why she did this. A few seconds later, laughter slowly echoed from her mouth amid the shock of the other drama club members, who are further shocked to see what is happening to her and they wondered what would happen next and what if she admitted that she killed Yuuki, Kotonoha and Makotou.

**-x-**

At the window outside the counseling room, Nogami and Yako heard everything and the revelation is enough for the "demon detective" to absorb the "energy riddles" and is promptly re-energized and satisfied. He then took his leave with Yako following, asking if they should leave right away while the investigation is still ongoing.

"No need…I got what I came for…besides…those other detectives are there…so good luck to them…"

"Geez…"

And so Nogami and Yako left the school gate and Hiroshima High, just as Shinichi Kudo arrived and after showing the guards his ID, he went inside to proceed towards where the would-be victims are.

**-x-**

Back at the counseling room, Otome is pissed and is now on the brink of losing her composure after her friends squealed to Kindaichi, Kyuu and Fujimaru about her being behind the murders and the grandson of Kosuke Kindaichi gently persuaded Otome to tell the truth so that she could get a lighter sentence for her cooperation. Finally conceding defeat, she smirked as she tells him why she did this.

"Okay…I killed Kotonoha and Makoto…happy now?"

"Why, Otome…why kill them…?"

"I want Makoto to myself…but then that bitch Kotonoha came into the picture and stole her from me…so I was fumed…but then someone came and offered me a way to change my life…so I took the chance in case…but then I decided to ask Makoto to have Setsuna change her mind and cast me as Makoto's partner…but he refused…so…using this…I secretly killed them!"

Otome then shows out the Gaia Memory hidden within her school blouse and bra, which Kindaichi and Kyuu saw what the object is, yet the beleaguered girl kept on talking amid the psychotic laughter she makes.

"With those two backstabbers gone…I decided to make myself the star of the play…but then Setsuna had casted Yuuki and Roka as the new leads, so I decided to take matters, and then you, Kyuu…you came in…and I learned that you're from Dan Detective School…and I realized that you might investigate and ruin my plans…so I had Yuuki and Roka killed…then you…but…you managed to evade my wrath…"

"You were after my life because over a role? And even took the lives of your classmates just for this? What were you thinking?"

"What am I thinking? I'M THINKING FOR MYSELF! THAT'S WHAT! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Kindaichi slowly realized that she is losing her presence of mind and urges her to calm down but Otome broke free from Kindaichi as she started to make threats aimed at everyone. Otoya, who is outside the room, glanced at Kanou, and the Third-I agent in turn took out his radio to call in the Third-I troopers to storm in and restrain Otome, seeing that things are now starting to get out of hand.

"Natsumi…Minami…Kumi…you sold me out…you sold me out…"

"No, Otome…you forced Natsumi and Kumi to act as your decoys…only I willingly went along with your plans…"

"Then all of you must die…you hear me? Die! If I can't have the boy of my dreams to myself…if I can't have the starring role of this play…then no one can! I WILL KILL YOU ALL RIGHT HERE…RIGHT NOW! NOW YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!"

Ripping off her blouse, Otome revealed to have a USB slot device-like tattoo on her chest, but Kyuu and Fujimaru noticed that it was swelling and they recalled they punched the Dopant's chest area, and thus confirming that Otome is indeed the Mask Dopant. Fujimaru became worried and whispered to Kyuu about the situation that is about to ensue.

"Kyuu…her cleavage…the slot where she inserts the Gaia memory disk…it's swelling…"

"Yeah, I see it…"

"I think it's a sign that she might go overload if she uses the Gaia Memory again if her body is at her limit…"

"This is not good…we got to stop her…"

By this time the Third-I troopers arrived and surrounded Otome, and Kanou and Minami came in as well, and all are aiming their guns at the school girl, amid the shock from everyone else.

"Freeze! Third-I! Drop that USB disk and surrender peacefully! You're under arrest for multiple murders! Surrender peacefully, and we can help you…please do it for your own good…you're too young to face the death penalty…"

Otome saw this, and though she looked shocked, everyone inside the Counseling Room became weary as she gives them a psychotic grin, indicating that she is about to do something that would put everyone in danger.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

The confession's out…

Otome is the culprit…

What a lame reason for committing murders…

Nogami and Yako are now out of this fic…having gotten what they came for…

Shinichi Kudo makes another appearance…and is now within moments from witnessing the Mask Dopant's actions…

The **Third-I** crew from **Bloody Monday** charges in and tries to get Otome to surrender...

What would Fujimaru and Kyuu do at this point?

Can Kindaichi be able to persuade Otome to give up peacefully...?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Otome is getting out of control and becomes the Mask Dopant, which she decimated the Third-I troopers, and Kindaichi finally gets to see Kyuu and Fujimaru becoming W to fight off the Dopant, and thus this is going to be action-oriented, yet casualties are abound.

The next chapter will be the last time where action comes in…

The conclusion will arrive via chapter 14…


	13. Final Battle, Tragic Ending

**Phantom Memories**

All is set for this FINAL battle as Otome opted to go "all out" rather than surrendering peacefully or getting captured, so it's going to be one heck of a mayhem here in this chapter, and our detectives are going to resolve this in an unconventional way.

**-x-**

Back at the counseling room, Otome is pissed and is now on the brink of losing her composure after her friends squealed to Kindaichi, Kyuu and Fujimaru about her being behind the murders and the grandson of Kosuke Kindaichi gently persuaded Otome to tell the truth so that she could get a lighter sentence for her cooperation. Finally conceding defeat, she smirked as she tells him why she did this.

"Okay…I killed Kotonoha and Makoto…happy now?"

"Why, Otome…why kill them…?"

"I want Makoto to myself…but then that bitch Kotonoha came into the picture and stole her from me…so I was fumed…but then someone came and offered me a way to change my life…so I took the chance in case…but then I decided to ask Makoto to have Setsuna change her mind and cast me as Makoto's partner…but he refused…so…using this…I secretly killed them!"

Otome then shows out the Gaia Memory hidden within her school blouse and bra, which Kindaichi and Kyuu saw what the object is, yet the beleaguered girl kept on talking amid the psychotic laughter she makes.

"With those two backstabbers gone…I decided to make myself the star of the play…but then Setsuna had casted Yuuki and Roka as the new leads, so I decided to take matters, and then you, Kyuu…you came in…and I learned that you're from Dan Detective School…and I realized that you might investigate and ruin my plans…so I had Yuuki and Roka killed…then you…but…you managed to evade my wrath…"

"You were after my life because over a role? And even took the lives of your classmates just for this? What were you thinking?"

"What am I thinking? I'M THINKING FOR MYSELF! THAT'S WHAT! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Kindaichi slowly realized that she is losing her presence of mind and urges her to calm down but Otome broke free from Kindaichi as she started to make threats aimed at everyone. Otoya, who is outside the room, glanced at Kanou, and the Third-I agent in turn took out his radio to call in the Third-I troopers to storm in and restrain Otome, seeing that things are now starting to get out of hand.

"Natsumi…Minami…Kumi…you sold me out…you sold me out…"

"No, Otome…you forced Natsumi and Kumi to act as your decoys…only I willingly went along with your plans…"

"Then all of you must die…you hear me? Die! If I can't have the boy of my dreams to myself…if I can't have the starring role of this play…then no one can! I WILL KILL YOU ALL RIGHT HERE…RIGHT NOW! NOW YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!"

Ripping off her blouse, Otome revealed to have a USB slot device-like tattoo on her chest, but Kyuu and Fujimaru noticed that it was swelling and they recalled they punched the Dopant's chest area, and thus confirming that Otome is indeed the Mask Dopant. Fujimaru became worried and whispered to Kyuu about the situation that is about to ensue.

"Kyuu…her cleavage…the slot where she inserts the Gaia memory disk…it's swelling…"

"Yeah, I see it…"

"I think it's a sign that she might go overload if she uses the Gaia Memory again if her body is at her limit…"

"This is not good…we got to stop her…"

By this time the Third-I troopers arrived and surrounded Otome, and Kanou and Minami came in as well, and all are aiming their guns at the school girl, amid the shock from everyone else.

"Freeze! Third-I! Drop that USB disk and surrender peacefully! You're under arrest for multiple murders! Surrender peacefully, and we can help you…please do it for your own good…you're too young to face the death penalty…"

Otome saw this, and looked shocked, until she gives a psychotic grin.

**-x-**

As the Third-I agents aimed their guns at her, Kanou and Minamai urged Kindaichi to get the other students out of the room which he complied, seeing that things are about to get out of hand, and as soon as the students left the room, Kindaichi tries to talk her into surrendering peacefully but then Otome has lost hold of her bearings as she decided to fight for her "freedom" and made her last words before taking action, much to Kindaichi and Miyuki's horrors.

"Otome…please don't do this…we can help you…if you turn yourself in and admit your actions, we'll get you a good lawyer so that you could get a lighter sentence…and once you show good behavior, you could get a parole and be set free early..you can start all over again…"

"I'll be starting all over again, alright…by starting to kill you all…you stole my chance to be with Makoto…then you have that Dan Detective School student butting in…stole my chance to be in the limelight…then expose me…now I'll kill you all and make my rendition of "Phantom of The Opera"…with you being my victims…and I get to play the lead role…the hero…the savior!"

By then Shinichi Kudo arrived as he heard the shouting from outside the counseling room and peeked at the window, seeing and hearing her telling everyone why she did it and the next chain of events would made him wonder what to discern between reality or fiction.

Otome then inserted the Gaia Memory onto her breast area and the USB flashdisk slowly sinks into her chest and she slowly reveals her transformation into the Mask Dopant, and Miyuki stared wide-eyed in surprise at seeing Otome's Dopant form, and it slowly makes sense to her as to how the victims are killed off. Kindaichi took Miyuki out of the room as Third-I agents began to open fire.

"Miyuki…come on…we'd better leave!"

"Hajime…is that the thing that…killed the students?"

"Yes…she can hurl explosive masks at the victims…and it can even suffocate them to death! Come on!"

The Mask Dopant then moved forward as the Third-I agents kept firing their weapons yet their bullets didn't even make a dent as the Mask Dopant moved forward and hurled several masks at the Third-I agents, hitting them on their faces and then exploded. The counseling room is now littered with splattered bodies and a pool of blood, and within minutes several students and school staff members are running out of the building after hearing the explosions.

"_Is…that…how the victims are killed…? A flashdisk turning the user into…a superhuman…? That must be what the rumors I heard about…I wonder if the Black Organization is involved…_"

Kanou and Minami took Kyuu and Fujimaru out of the room and head towards another room where it was a dead end and the mask Dopant cornered them and is ready to kill Kyuu so as to exact revenge for ruining her plans, and the two Third-I agents shielded the two teens, ready to sacrifice their lives to protect the Class Q leader and the "Falcon", but Kindaichi stood in front of the Mask Dopant as he attempts to talk some sense in to her.

"Otome…please…you can't do this! This isn't like you at all! I'm sure there's another way to redeem yourself…!"

However, Fujimaru realized that something is wrong as the Dopant clutched her head and chest as her body is starting to react to the overloading of the Gaia Memory's power onto a human body and told Kindaichi to back away as Miyuki pulled him away from the Dopant.

"Redeem myself? No…I don't need your pity…or sympathy! I am happy with what I have…there's no going back…! I rather be like this..if I can't have things I want the normal way…then I'll get things I want…the abnormal way!"

The Mask Dopant fired wildly and everyone dodged the explosive masks as it struck the walls and exploded, creating several holes, and there Kyuu and Fujimaru decided to take matters into their own hands and stood up, approaching the mentally-unstable villainess much to Kindaichi's worry as Miyuki tries to dissuade the two younger boys from confronting her, yet the two boys just smiled.

"Don't worry…we'll handle this one…"

"If a detective gives up…then this case won't be solved…"

"What…are you…?"

Fujimaru and Kyuu showed to Miyuki their DDS badges which Kindaichi told her about it and she was stunned to see this as the next scene plays out. Even Shinichi is surprised to see two DDS students going to face the Mask Dopant.

"_Dan__ Detective School__…those two kids study there? And yet they're going to face that thing? What can they do to stop that thing?_"

As the Mask Dopant stood still, Fujimaru and Kyuu stood in front of her as they brought out their "W" buckles and placed them on their waists, which slowly forms a metallic belt and the Dopant noticed that their belts appeared to resemble flashdisk drivers and slowly recognized the belts as the one she encountered a few days ago.

"That…"W" belt…so it was you…but which one of you is that person? Tell me or else I'll kill those other fools!"

"You're looking at us…"

"We're the ones you fought at the street a few nights ago…"

"What…you two? Don't make me laugh!"

"We'll see who'll laugh the last laugh…ready, Kyuu?"

"Ready, Fujimaru…"

Thew two younger teens brought out two Gaia Memory flashdisks of their own, with Fujimaru holding the green-colored flashdisk while Kyuu holds the black-colored one and slowly inserted them onto their "W" belts, which their belt's voices spoke to confirm and initiate their transformations.

Fujimaru's W Belt: "CYCLONE…"

Kyyu's W Belt: "JOKER…"

Kanou, Minami, Miyuki, and Kindaichi watches the scene in awe and surprise as Fujimaru's left side of his body slowly "disappeared" as with Kyuu's right side of his body, and the two boys' bodies slowly conjoined while metallic armor slowly encased them and became a singular body, as the right side of armored body is covered with green metallic coating which a cape-like scarf appeared on its back, while the left side is covered with black coating, which its chest area has a vague marking of the capital letter "W", and there the singular body-like entity stood, as they became "W".

"So…you two are the ones I fought before…but I didn't expect you two to be come one…who are you brats? Why are you interfering withy my work?"

"Why do we interfere with you? Simple…we did this to put a stop to criminals like you. As to who we are…we are two detectives in one…we are Masd Rider W. Now then…prepare to count your crimes…"

"Hajime…am I…seeing things…? Or did those two boys become…one…?"

"You're seeing the real deal, Miyuki…and let's hope those two boys can stop her…"

"Kanou…do you think they can stop her…?"

"They will, Minami…they will…Otoya…?"

"I have full trust in those two…let's watch and see how they deal will her…"

Shinichi Kudo watches the scene in disbelief at witnessing W's appearance and decided to observe from behind the scenes.

"_So…that's the one I heard based on rumors…'W', huh? Let's see what those two can do being in one single body…will they be able to handle that thing…?_"

And so the fight has commenced as W takes on the Mask Dopant in a rematch, and with the students evacuated, W can take on the fight without hesitation though this would cause damage to the school yet it couldn't be helped as they need to take down Otome. As W got close and landed a few punches, the Dopant retaliated with punches of her own and another blow sent the two teen in a singular body to be thrown towards the wall and broke into the janitor room.

"Not so tough now, are you, Kyuu Renjou…? Though I had no idea you had a partner, it's fine…I get to kill you both and then I'll star in my own theatre play…from the stage to the silver screen! And my dreams will finally be fulfilled! You hear me, Kyuu Renjou? You cannot stop me from achieving my greatest dream! You cannot stop me! So admit defeat and die by my hands!"

The Dopant's delusional comments made Kyuu more determined and decided to stage a comeback and took the Joker Memory out of the left port of the W Belt and inserted a blue Gaia Memory with the letter "T" engraved, which is the Trigger Memory. The mask Dopant is surprised to see that W had more than two Gaia Memory disks yet she wasn't intimidated, until W underwent another transformation.

W Belt: "CYCLONE…TRIGGER!"

W's left armored body is now sky blue and has a sub-machine gun armed, and thus W assumes "Cyclone Trigger" form. In this form, Double wields the Trigger Magnum by means of the Trigger Memory's powers and is able to shoot out high compressed air by means of the Cyclone Memory's powers.

"Okay…have some of these!"

W opened fire and hits the Dopant all over her armored body and is able to graze her yet she retaliated by firing several explosive masks which triggered a firefight and W is forced to hide behind a corner and exchange shots with the Dopant. Kindaichi watches on at the fight and then recalled what he saw from Otome before using the Gaia Memory and an idea formed in his head, and he relayed it to W.

"Kyuu! Fujimaru! Why not aim for her chest area where she inserted that USB flashdisk! I saw her chest and cleavage swelling! If you hit that area hard enough it might overload the flashdisk and it might reject the body!"

Hearing this, Fujimaru got the logic and urged Kyuu to try out what Kindaichi suggested.

"Kyuu…we saw it as well…we might as well give it a try…or else if this drags long it might kill her…"

"Got it, Fujimaru…it's better than nothing…"

Taking the risk, W emerged from the corner and exchanged gunshots with the Dopant, though W intended to hit the chest area where the Gaia Memory is being slotted, and it partially struck the area but it wasn't enough so he took out the Trigger Memory and placed it on the left hip slot of the W Belt to execute its finisher, the "Maximum Drive".

W Belt: "MAXIMUM DRIVE…"

W: "TRIGGER AEROBUSTER!"

W then executed the **Trigger Aerobuster**, a move that involves firing multiple shots of pressurized air at the enemy, and it hits the chest area of the Dopant, slightly hurting her and W realized that they need more powerful attacks in order to purge the Gaia Memory disk out of Otome's body so they decided to change forms in a random manner, so W removed the Cyclone and Trigger Memory disks and then inserted the Heat and Metal Memory disks.

W Belt: "HEAT…JOKER!"

W's armored body underwent another transformation and this time the right side of the body is red, representing HEAT, while the left side is silver, representing METAL, and is armed with a metallic bo staff called the "**Metal Shaft**". Wasting no time, W began striking the Dopant and is concentrating on her chest area and the damage is significantly increased. In this form, the damage from the Metal Shaft is increased by fire.

"AARRGGHHH! You brats will pay for that!"

W dodges the mask attacks and managed to trip the Dopant down and this gives them time to execute their form's finishing attack as W inserted the Heat Memory onto the right hip slot of the W Belt.

W Belt: "MAXIMUM DRIVE…"

W: "Metal Branding!"

W then executed the "Metal Branding", which the attack is causing one or both ends of the Metal Shaft to ignite on fire and deliver a final blow to the opponent with explosive impact, and they struck her chest area and the Gaia memory is close to being ejected from Otome's body, and now they can't afford to let her escape and Fujimaru makes a plan to catch her of guard, and there he got an idea.

"Kyuu…insert the Trigger Memory! It's our only chance to pin her down!"

"Got it, Fujimaru!"

As Kindaichi and Miyuki watches the scene, W removes the Metal memory and inserted the Trigger memory, in which W assumes Heat Trigger form and then inserted the HEAT Memory again on the right hip slot of the W Belt and are about to execute their next attack.

W Belt: "MAXIMUM DRIVE…"

W: "Trigger Explosion!"

W executed the "Trigger Explosion", a move which fires a single constant stream of fire that completely melts the enemy, and yet W's attack struck only the Dopant's chest area yet her body absorbed the powerful impact and this sent her towards the boiler room area and there the Gaia Memory disk is ejected from Otome's body and she lay on the floor, hurt. Kindaichi went to her side and helps her up, trying a last attempt to help her steer towards the right path and hoped that she accepts it so that she may have a chance to be redeemed.

"Otome…let it go…that flashdisk has obviously corrupted you…we'll think of a way to get you a lighter sentence…believe me…don't waste your future away because of a silly and shallow reason of losing someone to another girl and failing to get the lead role of a stage play…"

Otome, however, has totally lost it and shoved Kindaichi back as she staggered to her feet and leaned against a boiler, laughing psychotically as she picks up one of the explosive masks and decided to wear it on her face, thinking she can assume a Dopant form even though she realized that the Gaia Memory has been damaged.

"Ha-ha-ha…I don't need your pity…I can still win…and I'll get what I want!"

Kjndaichi, Miyuki, Otoya, Kanou and Minami ran out of the school as W realized that the mask is still explosive as W stayed behind and embraces Otome while trying to get the mask off her hand, and as the two struggled, the others safely got out of the school and urged everyone else to get out of the school grounds with the Third-I members claiming that the school will explode.

After about 20 seconds, everyone barely got to a safe distance as the school exploded and the debris and shrapnel, as well as the shockwaves, sent everyone thrown off as a fireball shoot up where the smoke cleared after 45 seconds and the school is reduced to rubble, and Shinichi Kudo, who also got to a safe place, watches in surprise as W stood there, having assumed Luna-Metal form, managed to save himself but is unable to save otome, whose body is scattered due to the explosion and slowly left the scene.

**_To Be Concluded…_**

* * *

What a fight…

And what a tragedy…even at the very end, Otome still chooses to go the psychotic route…

At least everyone is still safe and things are getting a bit peaceful…yet Hiroshima High is now destroyed, and thus displacing all of its students and faculty members…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The conclusion is coming…

Where will this lead Kindaichi once the main characters from Detective School Q and Bloody Monday takes their leaves?

And what about the lead star of Detective Conan? What role is he going to play here?


	14. FINAL Chapter, New Danger

**Phantom Memories**

And now…the epilogue of this fic…with the case solved, Kindaichi is going to bid goodbye to the main star of Detective School Q and Bloody Monday…yet it opens a door to another "adventure" for our hero as he gets an opportunity to head to another "continuation"…

**-x-**

A few days after the incident, the mayor of Hiroshima thanked Kindaichi, Kyuu and Third-I for their help in stopping the culprit and assured to them that they are not held liable for the damage on Hiroshima High as the governor will shoulder the repair expenses to get the school ready though the students there are already displaced and that other high schools are ready to "adopt" the displaced students.

"Hajime Kindaichi…Kyuu Renjou of Dan Detective School…Kanou and Minami of Third-I…I personally thanked you for saving the students of Hiroshima High…we are grateful for what you have done…thank you…let me know if you need anything…all you need is ask me…"

"It's fine…you need to concentrate on rebuilding the school…"

"Yes…we happened to be passing by…and heard about the case, so we decided to help out…it's too bad we were unable to save Otome…she was such a nice girl…I wondered why she went like this and chose to harm her classmates over a theatre play…"

"I instructed our police to look into this matter while the Board of Education is going to talk to every parent in this prefecture to know if there are rifts between them ands their children…so that we can learn if there are problems with the youth…"

"Good to hear…"

After that, Kindaichi, Kyuu and the two Third-I members left the Mayor's Office and went to a park where Fujimaru and Otoya are waiting. As they meet up, they discussed about the aftermath of the case yet Fujimaru opened up his opinion about the incident as he had a feeling that it was no accident that Otome got her hands on the Mask Memory, believing that someone gave it to her.

"I believe that there is someone who has access to the Gaia Memory and is selling them to those who are interested and can afford them…since it originated in Futo…someone may have gone all over Tokyo and secretly distributed them…"

"And it even reached Hiroshima…"

"Say, Kindaichi…any bad guys you know?"

"Well, Kyuu…I do know someone…but I doubt he would be interested in Gaia Memory…"

**-x-**

Somewhere in Tokyo, at an abandoned warehouse, two persons met and are having a serious, yet friendly conversation which they are aware of what happened at Hiroshima and now they are making their next move. One is a woman and the other is a man, who is at the same age as Kindaichi. The woman, who is a voluptuous, sexy, yet vicious, is **Maya Orihara. **She is willing to do any business transactions as long she gets paid beautifully as money is her goal.

The guy is **Yoichi Takato**, who is Kindaichi's arch-nemesis. He is known to be extremely intelligent, considers himself to be the evil twin of Kindaichi, and describes their relationship as parallel lines. He is the only son of Reiko Chikamiya, an internationally known magician, who in turn drove Takato to be a magician himself. What he uncovered about the murder of his mother triggered what he is today. A twisted, cold-hearted magician who considers his devilish setups for the perfect crime as masterpieces, and tolerates no mistakes from the people he uses as his puppets.

A flashback scene slowly reveals that Maya offered Yoichi a Gaia Memory but he wanted to test it out first before making a purchase so he used hypnosis via magic on a passing Otome and had her use the Mask Memory on herself as a test and "programmed" her to use it on a certain situation which coincidentally is the school play. Using a spy he sent, he learned of the events that took place and that Kindaichi is involved, but what he didn't expect is that Kyuu and Fujimaru happened to be there and he now got a glimpse of what W is capable of.

"It appeared that my "puppet" has failed…yet it was a good way to know how well these so-called Gaia Memory devices work…"

"So I guess you're not interested anymore…"

"I do…I can use them to play a little mind game on my arch-nemesis using puppets of my choosing…so I'll choose whatever devices you have available…"

"Okay…"

Yoichi then bought about 50 of them and then opened a briefcase that is empty, which Maya was quite irked, but as he closed it, he opened it, which now contained Y 500,000, and she smiled wide as she now has a commission and she readily took the briefcase filled with the cash and is about to leave when she turned around and gave him a belt buckle that resembles a flashdisk driver device, and another Gaia Memory disk.

"Here…as my way of thanking you…a freebie…all you have to do is fasten the belt buckle around your waist and a belt is formed…then insert the Gaia Memory disk, and you can assume an armored form similar to W…and the Gaia Memory disk you have is the Magician Memory…themed right after you…"

"Really…then I'll test it out…"

Placing the device in front of his waist, a belt is formed and there he inserted the Magician Memory and within seconds he is encased in a black armor, while his helmet resembles a white, theatre-like mask with a bowler hat and a cape, complete with an arm-sized baton. Yoichi Takato now stands as the **Magician Dopant**, and he is pleased with what he is seeing.

"Ha-ha-ha…impressive…I am grateful to you, Ms. Orihara…now I can commit a series of crimes which even Kindaichi couldn't cope…ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Maya smirked as she bowed and left the warehouse as the Magician Dopant began to scout for "unwilling volunteers" so he can force them to use the various Gaia Memory disks he has in his possession in preparation to make Kindaichi's life a living hell.

**-x-**

At the train station, Kyuu is the first to board the Shinkansen as he and Fujimaru, and the Third-I agents are going to Tokyo first due to the train being full and they bid Kindaichi goodbye. As the train left, Kindaichi and Miyuki waited for about 30 minutes before the next train arrives, not noticing that Shinichi Kudo is beside them, bothered by what he saw about the Mask Dopant and wondered if such things exist or not even after learning the information about the Gaia Memory disks.

As Kindaichi and Miyuki boarded, so is Shinichi and the trio shared the same bench though neither of the two detectives noticed each other as the Shinkansen began to move, heading for Tokyo.

**-x-**

The scene then shifts to the **Kougami Foundation** as its president and CEO, Kousei Kougami, is being told by his secretary, Erika Satonaka that she has sent diggers to dig what she believed to be a chest full of artifacts which Kougami believes that it contained treasures that dated back about 800 years ago, and now that it is 800 years in the present, he is excited to see what would happen once he gets his hands on those artifacts.

"After 800 years…my life-long dream is about to come true…once that day comes…a new birth will commence! And when that day comes…happy birthday!"

"President Kougami…here is an amateur video about the incident at Hiroshima High…"

As an informant reviewed the tape, he is pleased to see W in action, and then saw Kindaichi doing detective work, and then a spying Shinichi Kudo. He smiled as he asked Erika about the two elder teens for information which she answered correctly.

"Hajime Kindaichi and Shinichi Kudo…both are in their late teens…and possessed remarkable detective abilities…"

"Ahh…two teen detectives…if a situation happens…then the two detectives would join forces…imagine…doing detective works and intuition making…decision making…yes…a birth of a new team-up of detectives…what a wonderful birthday!"

However, they are unaware that someone else is aware of the digging of the chest full of artifacts, as the scene shifts outside the Kougami Foundation building where a tinted van is parked, and inside the van shows the driver and passengers inside. They are **Vermouth**, **Gin**, and **Chianti**. They are members of the **Black Organization** and they are interested in acquiring the artifacts as they are sure they would value about a million US dollars when sold to a potential buyer within the black market.

"Sorry, bub…we'll be the first to get those artifacts…and our organization will benefit from it…"

All they have to do now is know when the digging would take and which route the diggers would take so they can plan an ambush and take the chest by force.

**_The End…_**

* * *

Hope you like the epilogue as several villains make a cameo appearance here from their respective series.

Maya Orihara is among the chief antagonists from the manga "Bloody Monday" and she is a money-loving villainess who would do anything to get rich…even at the cost of innocent lives…

It turns out she is behind the distribution of the Gaia Memory disks which she got from a mysterious organization that created them. For more info, see my fanfic, "**W".**

Yoichi Takato is the main antagonist of Kindaichi Case Files and I apologize if I used him just now as I just started to read the manga and watched some of the anime episodes. In this fic he is responsible for turning Otome into a psychopath in taking the Gaia Memory disk, and now he has a Gaia Memory of his own and has assumed an alter ego of his own – the Magician Dopant.

The Black Organization, the chief antagonists from the manga and anime, **Detective Conan**, also appears as they are interested in the artifacts that the Kougami Foundation found. Although they have little impact in this fic, they soon will be in the follow-up fic (see below).

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Since this is the last chapter, there is no more previews for this category, but the story will be carried onto another story.

See **Search for the Mysterious, Missing Medals **as Kindaichi will be teaming up with Detective Conan as they will cross over for the first time as the two "detective teens" get embroiled over the stolen artifacts which would out Kindaichi's life in danger, while Shinichi Kudo will be put at risk as he can't let the Black Organization know that he is still alive.

"**Search for The Mysterious, Missing Medals" **can be found on the "Kindaichi crossover" category or simply click my pen name so you can find it.

Many thanks to those who tuned in to this fic. I appreciated it, and I'll see if I could come up with a new Kindaichi fic…


End file.
